Don't Close Your Heart
by TwistedDesiree
Summary: She spent half her life on a sound stage where she experienced her first kiss, her first love and her first heartbreak. He spent his life trying to live up to unrealistic expectations. What happens when a soap actress personal life starts making headlines worldwide? AH/Royal
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been rattling around in my head for a while now. This story was inspired by Meghan and Harry's relationship. Also note that I only watched the first few seasons of TVD mainly for Bonnie then for Damon then stopped once I realized she was getting the Mercedes Jones treatment, but still read the fanfic. Bamon will be endgame in this fic we'll see how it goes if I can continue. I own none of the characters except the ones I made up.**

Chapter 1

The hospital was busy like any other day with doctors and nurses attending to patients and visitors wandering the halls for their loved ones. Scanning the room a tall blonde found her intended target at the nurse's hub looking over patient's chart.

"I need to talk to you, Kat."

Without looking up the small brunette doctor rolled her green eyes and said with a sigh "I don't have time to deal with you Madison. Now if you'll excuse me I have rounds." Stepping from behind the hub she was blocked by the taller woman.

"Then make time, it's about A.J."

Hearing the name of her ex fiancé bought her to a stop she hadn't heard from since their disastrous wedding day and her conscious had to tell him the truth about his son. Kat was an honorable and well respected doctor so when she found her ex was not the boys' father she had to do the right thing and tell the real father about his son's existence it just happened to be the night before her wedding. When the time came to start the ceremony he never showed up and had her best friend deliver a letter saying his goodbye.

"Have you heard from him?"

"No, but I overheard you talking to Marcus earlier asking if he's heard from him and you have some nerve. Haven't you done enough? You've already ruined my little boy's life and now you're trying to crawl your way back into A.J.'s. He's gone because you couldn't leave well enough alone all because you wanted to hurt me and you were jealous."

"Jealous of what? Your manipulative ways of worming into a man's life, you're an insecure little girl whose life has no meaning other then who you're underneath. Everything I have I worked my entire life for everything you have comes from spending time on your back."

"Is it lonely up on that moral pedestal where you look down and pass judgment on the rest of us? Let's just get it all out in the open you're a bitter, miserable shrew who couldn't stand that I gave A.J. the one thing you couldn't a child, hurts doesn't it?" That's when it all boiled to a head and the tiny brunette slapped her adversary. "And cut!" came from the director as the two women moved away from each other.

"Great thank you Bonnie and Ava we'll pick this up tomorrow let's get set up for the park scene."

"Are you okay, Ava?" Bonnie asked her co-star.

"Yeah, fine although if it was a little harder I think you would have knocked out a filling."

"Sorry." If it was one thing Bonnie Bennett had perfected the art of being able to slap her scene partner and have it be believable without putting too much effort. She had played Katerina Hartford since she was a teenager on the long running soap Mystic Falls and earned countless awards, but it was her off screen life that really had people talking.

"How are you doing?" Ava asked with that tone Bonnie immediately recognized.

"I'm okay. I'll see you tomorrow Ava." Walking into her dressing room Bonnie changed out of her scrubs and into her jeans and t-shirt all she wanted was to go home and have a nice bath. As she started her engine her cell phone began to ring, she knew from the time that it was her Grams calling to let her know what she thought of the episode that aired. Pulling out of the set lot Bonnie hit the speaker button.

"Hi, Grams."

"Did you know that, that heifer Madison paid an intern to falsify the autopsy results to make it look like you gave the wrong medication to that patient and killed him? She's been getting on my nerves; do you get to run her over?"

"Grams, you know I can't tell you what you happens and it's fictional."

"Don't tell me that Bonnie I have been watching this show since before you were even thought of, I'm over this storyline they have you in. It's bad enough you two are fighting over that bastard, I never did like him." Sheila Bennett always let it be known what she thought of anyone whether they asked for her opinion or not.

"Where was this ten years ago when we started dating?"

"I tried to tell you Bonnie, but you're so damn hard headed you didn't listen, I swear you and your mother always do the opposite of what I say. You had hearts in your eyes and couldn't see what was in front of you. He's lucky I didn't put a hex on him."

Bonnie gave a chuckle at her grandmother who the rumor when growing up the old Sheila Bennett was actually a witch, but it was mostly said by jealous women because she still looked good for her age. Along with the fact that she was the head of the Occult department at the university.

"I have to go your Granddaddy is yelling about the neighbor's dog again. Love you."

"Love you too, Grams." Pulling into her drive way Bonnie sat there for a few minutes thinking over her grandmother's words maybe she did have heart eyes when it came to Aiden and looked over all the warning signs that he wasn't right for her but he was her first love.

Walking into her house she was greeting her French Bulldog Winston, reaching down to pick up the small white dog she was too distracted to hear her sixteen year old younger sister coming into the house behind her.

"Jesus Birdie you scared the shit out of me." Covering her chest thinking her heart was about to burst out. Robin "Birdie" Mikaelson was the daughter of her mother's first marriage to music producer Klaus Mikaelson, he was a few years younger than Abby but they seemed to make it work. Bonnie had never seen her mother so happy and was able to accept her relationship with Klaus. Birdie was a mix of her parents with her light brown skin and big eyes she was able to have her father wrapped around her finger , but Birdie had her own sense of style with her two nose piercings and curly black hair that flowed all the way down her back. She was more laid back then Bonnie but had a temper that rivaled their grandmother when pushed.

"Sorry." Birdie replied taking the dog from her sister.

"What are you doing here?"

Rolling her eyes, she let out a sigh "Mom has been getting on my nerves; she's constantly in my business I can't even breathe without her knowing. She's so overprotective, you're so lucky you didn't have to deal with her when you were sixteen. I don't know how you deal with her now."

"Look Abby and I may not have had the best relationship when I was growing up but we're getting there. She only acts that way with you because she loves you and doesn't want you to make bad decisions like her."

"It's not like I'm going to get pregnant at seventeen by a guy I barely know." Hazel eyes looked at her sister with pity and regret. "Sorry Bon Bon, you know I say things without thinking first.

It was no secret that Abby Bennett was a bit flighty in her earlier years getting pregnant at seventeen and then dumping Bonnie with her grandparents when she was six because she thought she wasn't cut out to be a mother. Bonnie barely knew her father and had only seen him a handful of times in her life, still she wasn't jealous that her mother wanted to actually be involved in raising her sister and she grew up in a two parent household.

"Can I please stay here?"

"Its fine I'll call Mom, you can go upstairs and change, we'll order pizza and figure out your problem with Mom."

"You're the best, Bon." Digging her cellphone from her back pocket Bonnie dialed her mother's number waiting for her to answer.

"Bonnie I can't talk right now, Birdie just ran out of the house and I don't know where she is." Abby answered in a panic.

"That's why I'm calling she's over here."

"Oh thank god, Klaus is out of town and we have just been arguing since he left. I'll come get her out of your hair."

"No, its fine it seems like you two can use a break from each other. I'll drop her off after I shoot my scenes tomorrow."

"Thank you, Bonnie. How are you doing by the way?" Bonnie could hear that sympathetic tone in her mother's voice and could just picture her head tilting to the side as most people did when they asked her how she was.

"I'm doing okay; I don't want to talk about Aiden mom."

"You can talk to me, I may not be an expert on relationships but I will listen."

Wanting to end the conversation Bonnie told her mother "I know, I'm going to get Birdie settled in and get something for dinner."

"Okay, sure. I love you Bonnie."

"Yeah, me too."

Going upstairs to her bedroom she found her sister rummaging through her closet. Leaning against the door Bonnie looked around to see what destruction her sister was going to cause in her closet.

"So, what's the verdict? Is she coming to bring me back home?"

"No, I managed to convince her that you two needed space and I'll bring you home tomorrow after work. What are you doing in my closet by the way?"

"I was looking for those pajamas you let me borrow last time when I came across this." Lifting the big garment bag from the rack Birdie unzipped it to reveal the white ball gown wedding dress that Bonnie didn't even want to think about the price she paid for it.

"Why do you still have this?"

Grabbing the bag from her sister Bonnie could feel the tears forming in her eyes it was only six months when she wore that gown on what was to be the happiest day of her life, but turned into a real life scene from her show. She had been planning the day for so long when she was going to marry the love of her life and best friend only for when she arrived at the alter to take his hand Aiden told her that he couldn't do this and that they weren't ready for this level of commitment.

"Birdie this is ten years of a relationship I just can't move on that quickly."

"It's been six months since that day, and with you holding on to the dress you're not letting go. You still have his pictures up. Hell even your character is still in love with his begging him to come home. Everything is a constant reminder to Aiden and it didn't help that Bubonic wrote it into the storyline." Bonnie couldn't help but chuckle at the nickname that her sister and online fans gave to the new executive producer who took over the show and had a problem with Bonnie for no reason. The woman was like a plague it was no coincidence that once she was in charge the ratings went down and characters started acting completely different. While Bonnie was getting praised for her acting skills in the terrible storylines in Soaps Weekly, her producer was subject to online campaigns to have her fired. Bonnie wouldn't say anything out loud but she always suspected she was jealous of her; Bonnie had been playing the same role for half her life and would get told she wasn't connecting with Kat. It also didn't go unnoticed that her ex fiancé would suddenly have to be shirtless in scenes where it wasn't called for. So when Kat was left at the alter she wasn't surprised in was written in, "Maybe this will help you connect with your character." was what the excuse was, but Bonnie held her tongue and did her job she had watched producers come and go and it wouldn't be long until Bonnie didn't have to deal with her anymore.

"It just brings negative energy and holding you back. You're already protective over it."

"It's still a beautiful dress." Bonnie whispered as she clung to it.

"It's not like you're going to wear it again."

"I know that. And what should I do with it, sell it?" It seemed like a bad omen to sell the dress to another woman, no one should go into their wedding day with that much luck against them.

"No, you should burn it."

"Burn it?"

"Yes, fire is all about cleansing, burning it will get you to have a fresh start." Of course she would say that, this past year Birdie had developed a boho Wicca vibe and talked about auras and inner peace.

Thinking it over Bonnie could see her sisters point, she should start moving on her ex was already dating his new co-star. "You're right."

"I am?"

"Let's burn it."

"I'll get the marshmallows and meet you out back." Birdie said with a squeal as she ran out of the closet.

Bonnie couldn't believe she was actually doing this but she did want to have a fresh start and not think about Aiden and the past anymore. Unzipping the dress from its bag she looked at it one more time before it was destroyed. True to her word Birdie had marshmallows, skewers and lighter fluid ready to go.

"You're really excited about this aren't you?"

"I'm excited for you to move on yes, not that you're hurting, Aiden is a dick for what he did to you." Placing the dress on the fire pit she watched her sister pour on lighter fluid while Bonnie lit the match. Birdie was right this was cleansing and the beginning of a new chapter in her life.

"Do you have anything from Aiden that we can burn too?"

Resting her head on her younger sister's shoulder as the sun went down Bonnie was looking forward to what was to come. "I think we're good for now."

 **And that was the first chapter I hoped you liked it no Damon yet. I still haven't figured out just how to get him involved and what he will be the prince of or if I make up a random place. Things that may or may not be brought up in future chapters just so you have an idea of the characters. The story takes place in California Abby had Bonnie when she was 17 then left Bonnie with her parents when she was six to find herself she married Klaus at 29 (I love Persia and Joe together)and they had Birdie her faceclaim is Kiana Lede. Bonnie has been acting on the soap since she was 14 as Katerina Hartford (original I know) and at 17 started dating her costar Aiden faceclaim Jesse Metcalfe he left her at the alter once he left the soap to try and become a movie actor. Besides Stefan, Bonnie's family and Klaus I have no idea if any other TVD characters will appear.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate it. I don't own anything except my characters**

Chapter 2

Hearing the shrill ringtone coming from her phone was able to pull Bonnie from her sleep, looking at her phone she could try and make out the numbers five and three. She reached over to her dresser to unplug her phone and wipe the sleep from her eyes. Soaps shot early to film multiple scenes during the day; there was no room for mistakes. Each scene was usually a one take especially if it was an action sequence. At most they were looking at a good fifty pages of dialogue a day and shot multiple episodes in a week.

Looking over her shoulder she saw Birdie and Winston cuddled up, both of them mouths open and heavy snores coming from each of them. They had spent the rest of the previous night burning the remainder of the dress and Birdie found a pair of Jordan's and a t shirt that Aiden had left behind and she proceeded to burn them and roast marshmallows. After they had a little bonfire session they ordered pizza ate junk food and watched Waiting to Exhale; Birdies idea until they fell asleep.

"Birdie, get up I need to go work, then bring you home." Bonnie said shaking her sister shoulder.

"No, Bon Bon the sun isn't even out yet. The little birdies are asleep outside so let this little Birdie sleep inside." Was the response she got as she moved away and buried her body under the covers.

"I'm not going to leave you here alone; you remember what happened last time?"

"Okay fine I'm getting up. You order from an app called Tasty Treats one time thinking its candy and a full porn production shows up. I thought last night was about letting go of the past." Birdie said as she stood up from the bed blanket still wrapped around her small body from head to toe.

"I did, but it's my job as a big sister to embarrass you and remind you of the mistakes you've made. Go use the guest shower and if you're still tired you can sleep in my dressing room. Can you walk Winston when you're done, please?"

Bonnie went to shower and get ready for the day; she scrubbed her body and washed her hair. Once she was out of the shower she brushed her teeth, then combed her hair and let it air dry she didn't bother with doing anything with her hair except putting it in to a bun and left her face blank, as soon as she got on set she would be sat in hair and make-up and they would take care of it. Bonnie never liked getting all dressed for work when all she would be in mainly were scrubs and a lab coat. Finally she settled on pair of blue high waist jeans, and light blue satin blouse and black high heel ankle boots.

Coming down the stairs her sister was leaning on the bottom rail trying to fall asleep on her wrist but still catching herself not to fall forward, her sister was not a morning person usually waking up sometime midafternoon. From what Bonnie could tell Birdie had taken a shower and changed into a different pair of pajamas. She was holding Winston by his leash as the tiny dog slept by her feet. They had an interesting bond besides Birdie and her Grams Winston didn't like people outside of Bonnie or being bothered at all, he did what he wanted whenever he wanted. He was Bonnie's little man of the house.

"Did you just shower only to change into different pajamas?"

"Yes, if I'm going to sleep I'm not doing it in jeans; I'm going to be comfortable."

Locking up her house Bonnie made the offhand comment. "With the amount of clothes you leave here I would think you live here, I should start charging you rent."

When she saw the look in Birdie's eyes she wanted to take back those words. "No, Birdie you are not moving in Klaus and Abby would kill both of us, because knowing you would wouldn't even ask them just take it upon yourself and move in. Besides I'm rarely home between being on set and the soap conventions you'd practically be living on your own."

"Just think about it."

"I have and the answer is no besides you can legally leave the house in two more years and who's to say by then you won't want to stay with your parents?"

"I wouldn't put money on it." Birdie said as she rested her head on the window.

Getting onset Bonnie went straight to hair and make-up, Birdie followed her with Winston in her hands. Bonnie did understand that she sometimes got special treatment like having her sister and dog on set but she never took advantage of it and she had grew up on the set and many saw her as a daughter or little sister. Sitting in the make-up chair she was getting eyeliner applied when her TV father Maurice Carver appeared in front of the door. He had been on the soap since the late eighties and had known Bonnie since she was fourteen and considered her like a third daughter.

"Hi, Munchkin." Though what was facing him was back of her head, but he could see her full face in the mirror in front of her

"Hi, Mo. You remember my sister Birdie?"

Turning to lean on the door to look to his left, "This is little Bird Bird? I haven't seen you since you were like five and you followed Bonnie everywhere. We had to have your mother on set to bribe you with chocolate just so you wouldn't wander on to a scene your sister was in."

"She's still like that, though she doesn't want to admit it. She's in her independent phase, where she wants to be treated like an adult."

"I'm right here."

"If she's anything like you her parents must be exhausted trying to keep up."

"I wasn't that bad."

"No? " Maurice questioned. "It must have been another fifteen year old I knew who offered to babysit my two girls but instead took them on a joyride in my '66 Mustang."

"You didn't." Birdie couldn't picture it Bonnie was so responsible she was already middle aged before she even hit twenty one.

"She did." He replied, he loved messing with Bonnie, as she got older she got more responsible and serious not like it was a bad thing but sometimes he missed that carefree girl she was when they first met.

"I don't recall this story. Was there something you needed besides embarrassing me in front of my sister?" She was done with hair and make-up and ready to move on to wardrobe.

"Yes, I got a call from the network and I was letting you know that the limo will pick you up at seven for the charity event tonight."

"Oh, I totally forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem Munchkin, now if you ladies will excuse me I have brain surgery to perform on the Mayors son," Maurice paused for dramatic effect "but he also might be mine."

"Bye Mo."

"What's happening tonight?" Birdie asked as she followed Bonnie to her dressing room.

"There's a charity dinner for pediatric specialty care, the network is sending the actors who play doctors and a few others because we're about to cover it in a storyline and they want us to have the right information. We usually have a medical consultant on set but since this storyline is going to involve a lot of people they want to have it full explained."

"Who's going to be there?"

"People close to the cause, real doctors, specialist, I think even a few celebrities might show up."

"Really, can I go?"

"Nope, its invite only and besides I have a feeling you are going to be at home for a while. When is Klaus coming back?"

"Tomorrow and he's already given me the speech about not running away and not talking things out with Mom. The man is getting harder in his old age all my tricks didn't work."

"You have to grow up sometime show Klaus and Abby that you're responsible and they'll give you more freedom. Catering should be out by now so you can get yourself something to eat and hang out in here. I don't have a lot of scenes to shoot today."

After Bonnie shot her scenes she walked into her dressing room with Birdie lounging on her couch muffin in hand with Winston at her feet, in her other hand was an envelope.

"What are you doing?"

"I got a little bored and your fan mail was on your desk, this one says it comes from New York State Correctional Institute. Prisoners write you?"

"I don't write back, but they don't exactly get a lot of TV options so Mystic Falls is a little popular. I'm done for the day, let's get you home."

"Or we can go get lunch, go get you an outfit for tonight, or drive to Mexico." She suggested she really didn't want to go home, it's not like Abby was a tough parent it was the opposite she was laid back when it came to Birdie's piercings, personal style and way of approaching life but a little overprotective when it came to boys or hanging out outside of the house and once Birdie did something her mother didn't approve of Abby knew how to make her daughter feel bad with the classic use of "I'm not mad I'm not upset, but you have disappointed me." Those words were like a knife to any kid's heart.

"You've had lunch and a snack I saw you at the crafts table multiple times, the network sent a stylist and I have a dress and we've already been to Mexico you can't avoid Mom forever."

"Fine."

On the drive to Birdies they did talk about sister things like what was going on in Birdies school if she had any thoughts on where she wanted to go to college, if she was dating.

Pulling into the gated community where her mother and step father lived in the drive way was a familiar small car. Her Grams was there and there was a small part of Bonnie that wanted to put it reverse and go to Mexico for the sake of Birdie. Not that Bonnie got in trouble a lot but when she did she never stood a chance against Sheila and Abby Bennett when they would tag team.

"Grams, is here? You've been the best big sister Bon, I hope you miss me when I'm gone."

"You're being a bit dramatic. It won't be that bad as long as you look sorry don't talk back and say you'll never do it again. It helps if you give her a hug and pull the sad face."

"Okay let's get this over with."

Getting out of the car Bonnie looked back to see Birdie dragging her feet with a sigh and an eye roll she dragged her younger sister into the house.

"Hello?"

Hearing laughter and the familiar jingle of both her mothers and grams jewelry Bonnie could tell it was coming from the kitchen. Walking in the room she saw both women drinking tea standing on opposite sides of the island.

"Bonnie," Abby said as she walked over to hug her eldest daughter "I've missed you baby."

"I missed you too."

"I'm just sorry that every time we see each other it's because of your sister but I know you're so busy. You should stay for dinner so we can catch up Mom is cooking."

"That's because you don't know how and I can't, the network is sending me to some charity dinner. Maybe we can get together next week?"

"Are they sending you with that new detective that just came on the show?" Sheila spoke up, for the past month all Bonnie had heard about from her grandmother was her new costar Nathan and how they would make what Sheila said "pretty grand babies." Even though after her split with Aiden her Grams said she should stay away from actors.

"Hi Grams and no they're sending Mo, Karen and I since we're "doctors" and since we're directly involved in the story line this charity is for and a few others that need to be there. And what happened to you shouldn't date another actor; they're all basically liars just better at it?"

"Don't sass me child and I didn't say date him. Just hook up with him, hit the sheets, have a little afternoon delight, some adult nap time. What are the kids saying now?"

"Mother!" Abby exclaimed.

"What she got dumped she's not dead the parts still work."

"Okay, Grams that's enough besides we're not here to talk about me we're here for Birdie."

"I was wondering when you were going to put the focus on me thanks Bon." Birdie said from the doorway holding Winston like a safety blanket.

"Sorry, Bird."

"Robin, what do you have to say about yourself? Running out on your mother not telling her where you were going worrying her half to death." Sheila said as she made her way around the island to stand in front of her youngest grandchild. Birdie knew she was angry when she called her Robin, She didn't fear much in the world but her grandmother was one thing she did. "I don't care about those piercings in your nose or what your parents let you get away with, you are still a child. You pull a stunt like that again and you will be spending the rest of your summer with me and your Granddaddy."

Stepping around her grandmother Birdie looked toward her mother and apologized. "I'm sorry, Mom and Grams. I talked it over with Bonnie and I was completely in the wrong it won't happen again."

"It's alright baby." Abby said pulling her daughter into a hug. Bonnie was it did work, Abby could never stay mad for too long one hug and she was mush.

"I don't buy it, I see through that con I did raise you and Bonnie that's the oldest trick in the book. I still say let me have her for a week."

"No, Mom please Grams has one TV and she makes me have a bed time."

"I think she's good Mom."

"You're such a softy Abby."

"Okay as fun as this was I need to go and get ready for this dinner. Mom I'll call you about dinner. Grams I'll stop by to see you and Granddaddy this weekend." Taking Winston from her sister Bonnie made her way out of her mother's house.

Bonnie got ready the stylist the network hired managed to find the perfect dress that complimented and fit her like a glove. It was a dress that was perfect for an event like this, dressed in a sky blue lace gown with an open back and v-neckline. The dress did show a little bit more skin then she was used to but Bonnie did feel confident and sexy and that was a bonus. Her hair was in loose waves flowing past her shoulders, her make-up was light and her she wore a borrowed single diamond necklace and matching studs. She was finishing getting ready when she heard her door bell ring. Opening her door she was surprised who was on the other side.

"Nathan what are you doing here?"

"Karen had to do some re-shoots so the network sent me instead. You look absolutely beautiful." He said only staring at her face, Bonnie was beautiful but she didn't throw it in your face like many actresses did.

"Thank you, you look very handsome." And he did, in a black suit and tie Nathan was a very handsome man his rich brown skin, hazel eyes and clean shaven face. Her Grams was right he was good looking but Bonnie wasn't about to date another costar once was enough.

"Shall we?" Nathan asked offering his arm.

The limo ride was enjoyable and Bonnie learned a lot about Nathan, he had started out as a model and landed into acting with little roles on prime-time shows before he scored a role on Mystic Falls. Once they were arrived to the event Nathan helped Bonnie out of the limo.

Bonnie posed on the red carpet with her costars and separated to talk to press, thankfully it was old news by now of her disastrous almost wedding so the press didn't ask her about her ex, though they did wonder about her love life which Bonnie graciously told them she was focusing on her career. As she entered the ballroom she was handed a program from an usher as she made her way to the open bar. She always got a little nervous at big events like this but she didn't want to get completely wasted so she ordered a glass of water to calm herself. Scanning the crowd for either her costars or maybe an old acquaintance she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into a solid chest spilling most of her drink.

"I am so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going." Bonnie exclaimed grabbing a napkin from the bar and rubbing the man's chest. "I'm so sorry, if it helps it's just water."

"It is quite alright." It was then Bonnie looked up to the face of the man she bumped into. The first thing she noticed was his deep voice that had a hint of an accent she wasn't sure where it was from but it sounded vaguely European. His hair was black and a little shaggy but still looked well kept; he had the bluest eyes that Bonnie had ever seen she was almost sure the word for the color didn't exist. He had a full face of facial hair that made him look even more attractive.

"You did say it was just water correct?"

"Yeah, I did. I mean it was." Why was she acting like this? This wasn't the first time she'd seen a good looking man, so why was she acting like a bumbling idiot?

"Then why are you still rubbing me?" He said with a slight smirk.

"Right, sorry." Bonnie apologized again when she realized she was rubbing the water stain up and down his chest.

"You seem to say that a lot. Can we have another topic conversation? I'm Damon." He held out his hand for Bonnie.

"Bonnie."

Damon reached for Bonnie's hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. She couldn't lie and say she didn't squeal internally when she did it. No man had ever kissed her like they did in the movies.

"I've never seen you at this event before, how is that?"

"Was that your opening line? I've heard better than that." Bonnie joked.

"No, no. I just meant that I've been coming to this event for years and I would remember seeing someone as exquisite as you."

"Now that was a line. This is my first; my network sent me here."

"Your network?" Damon questioned.

"I'm an actress on Mystic Falls, it's a soap opera."

"I cannot say I have ever seen it."

"We'll you're not really our main demographic, you're not a housewife or my grandmother."

"Well, you have me there."

"That is an interesting accent you have. Where are you from?"

"Europe, but I do a lot of traveling."

"What do you do if you don't mind me asking?"

They were interrupted by the lights dimming and a voice saying. "If everyone can be seated we will like to start."

"Can I walk you to your seat?"

"Sure."

Walking to her table Bonnie read the program she had been handed of all the guest speakers, Bonnie recognized a few socialites and celebrities names. There were a few doctors and specialist that were studying the field. But what caught Bonnie's eye was the last name on the program as a special guest and speaker, all it says was His Royal Highness Prince of Endorra

Looking over to her companion Bonnie says "Did you know they have a Prince coming? He's probably here to just make an appearance, take a few photos, say a speech he didn't write himself and then leave. I doubt he even cares about what is happening here tonight. It says he's from Endorra I've never heard of it, it sounds like a name from one of those planets in comic books." She joked

Stopping short Damon cleared his throat. "You wouldn't be the first person to say that, it's a country between France and Italy. It's beautiful in the summer and has some amazing food and sites. Their wine is a main export, they have many vineyards."

"You seem to know a lot about it."

"My grandmother lives there." Damon said as he pulled out Bonnie's seat for her." If you'll excuse me I have to find my seat before it starts."

"Oh you're not sitting here." Bonnie didn't know why she sounded disappointed it was not like her to get attached to people especially men she had just met. But there was something different about Damon; he had an air of mystery about him. He wasn't like anyone she had ever met, but she didn't want to build up to much in her head. Knowing Damon's personality and good looks he most likely had a wife or fiancé at home and he was just being friendly because he could tell she was nervous. She wasn't even ready to start dating yet.

"I'll see you after this is over if you still want me to, Bonnie."

"Why wouldn't I want you to?"

"We'll see when the night is over." She watched Damon walk through the crowd and shake several hands before he made his way to the stage.

"And now for our special guest speaker, we almost thought he didn't make it in time but he managed to sneak in a little while ago. He didn't want his presence to take away from the cause. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome His Royal Highness Prince Damon of Endorra."

"Thank you it's an honor to be here, this was one of my mother's favorite charities. She loved all children and wanted to find a way to help them in their time of need. After she died I took on the role of helping out with charities like this one as a way to not only feel close to her but to also spread the kindness and compassion she showed others and put that into the world to help make it a better place."

As he continued Bonnie got tunnel vision Damon's voice started to sound muffled she had just met a Prince, a real Prince not some actor in a role and she couldn't believe it. She also couldn't believe she not only spilled her drink on him but she also insulted him and his country. As he continued to speak Bonnie sunk deeper into her chair wondering how she could get out of this event without anyone noticing and further humiliating herself.

 **There is Chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it. I went with an actual country name just changed the spelling and moved it to a different place. I also have no idea where Nathan came from just that Bonnie deserves all the attention. His face claim will be Kendrick Sampson from How To Get Away With Murder**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews they really help a lot. I don't own anything.**

Chapter 3

Bonnie felt as though she was going to vomit and pass out at the same time. She was completely mortified and she had to get out of this charity dinner as quickly as possible. Noticing her uneasiness Nathan whispered beside her. "Are you okay, Bonnie? You don't look so good." Pulling herself out of her own head replaying the moment over and over Bonnie responded.

"Yeah, I'm fine it just got a little hot in here. I'm going to go outside for a bit, get some air." She said as she quietly stood up from her seat trying not to distract anyone.

"Want me to come with you?" Nathan asked as he moved to get out of his chair.

"No, I'm fine stay and enjoy yourself I'll be back."

Stepping out of the ballroom Bonnie was in full panic mode, never had she been so embarrassed in her life. Pacing the small hallway back and forth Bonnie thought of her next move, of course she had to apologize she had stuck her foot in her mouth when all she tried to do was make a dumb joke in front of an attractive guy. Though she didn't know how she could even apologize to him it had been by complete accident that she bumped into him there was no way anyone would let her even close to him, because she was a commoner and he was a Prince. Just thinking the word made this situation even more surreal. Then she thought about the last words he said before they departed, he would see her when the night was over but only if she wanted to. Damon had said that after she insulted him he probably assumed that Bonnie thought he was a rich spoiled brat who didn't care about other people. That quickly went out the door when she heard the beginning of his speech and the way he talked about the charity with such passion and sincerity. Good going Bonnie.

"Bonnie?"

She already knew who it was, she had only heard the voice for the first time tonight and it was already embedded in her memory. Stopping mid pace and turning slowly, there was Damon hands in his pockets with a sheepish look on his face as if he was the one who had been embarrassed. It was then she realized he wasn't alone he was accompanied by a blonde woman wearing a mid-length sleeveless black fit dress with matching heels, her hair was in a low bun. She looked sexy and professional, surrounding her were three men dressed in black suits. They weren't on top of Damon, but hovering over him. Bonnie was sure they weren't around when she spilled her drink on him or else she would have been hauled off away somewhere.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? When I was giving my speech I noticed you walk out the ballroom."

"You did?" She asked hopefully, Bonnie was touched that in a room full of people he took notice of her.

"Of course I did." He said with a small smile.

"Damon, I mean Prince Damon, Your Highness." Bonnie was fumbling over her words. "I don't really know what to call you." Thankfully Damon helped her out.

Holding his hand out to stop her he replied. "Please just Damon I get enough of the titles everywhere else."

"I am so sorry, it was a bad joke and I didn't mean to offend you or your country. I also didn't mean what I said about you just making an appearance and not writing your speech. From what I heard you spoke very passionately about this cause and it's very close to your heart."

"It's fine Bonnie. I was not offended, in fact just the opposite."

"You weren't?" Bonnie questioned.

"Of course I wasn't. It's not like I'm going to have you arrested and thrown into a tower." Damon joked.

"You have a tower?"

"No, but my grandmother does."

"Right your grandmother. When you said your grandmother lives in Endorra you forgot to mention she runs it."

"I do apologize for that, it's just that I have so many people in my life giving me yes answers and telling me what I want to hear because of my title. You didn't even know who I was and you gave an honest opinion which is rare. For a few seconds I was Damon with you and not a Prince."

"You can always be Damon; the Prince part is just a title. It doesn't have to define who you are. The man I saw on that stage in there was speaking about something that was important to him and his mother not because he was obligated to or for press but because he wanted to."

The two went into a comfortable silence when Bonnie asked. "So you really are a Prince, like Charming or William or Harry?"

"Charming is fictional, more hair then William better looking than Harry but yes." He joked.

Bonnie gave a small smile in return, as she went to respond the blonde spoke up; she had forgotten that they weren't alone.

"Your Highness, we have to leave now if you want to be in Belgium in time for your meeting tomorrow."

"Yes, thank you Caroline." He said never breaking eye contact with Bonnie. He held is hand out behind him and in a move Bonnie had guessed been done before, Caroline stepped forward to hand Damon a small card and pen. When she was done she stepped back in her place.

"This is my private number, not many people have it. I would like to speak to you again and it will be sometime before I travel to the States again." He began as he started writing and handing the card over.

"Damon I don't," Bonnie started but was cut off.

"No, pressure just as friends Bonnie, you'd find it hard to believe that I don't have many. Even though we just met I feel like I can use someone like you in my life, a lot more honest."

As she took the card, Damon once again reached for her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"It was lovely to meet you Bonnie."

"You too, Damon." And just like that he gracefully turned around and down the hall behind one of the men in suits and followed by the other two. The blonde he had referred to as Caroline stared at her for a moment. A blank look on her face, she wasn't impressed that Bonnie had just got Damon's private number or in judgment that she got it, just completely indifferent. After a second she turned on her heels just as gracefully as Damon and followed.

Leaning against the wall Bonnie let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, looking down at the tiny card in her hand she read the name Caroline Forbes Private Secretary to the House of Salvatore with a number, flipping the card over was indeed Damon's number. God even his penmanship was perfect. Finally collecting herself Bonnie made her way back to the ballroom and could hear another man was on stage talking about research. When she stepped through she noticed Nathan walking towards her. "Are you okay? I was just about to come and look for you. Do you need me to take you home?"

"No, I'm fine thank you. Let's get back to the table and enjoy the rest of the evening."

Holding out his arm for the second time that night Bonnie took it as they made their way back to their table.

"You missed the rest of the Princes' speech. It was pretty inspiring, I've never even heard of Endorra."

"Me either." Sitting at the table they listened to the rest of the speakers and enjoyed a nice meal and conversation. The ride home in the limo Bonnie could only make small talk her mind still on Damon as his card practically burned a hole through her hand. Nathan walked her to her door like a gentlemen and placed a kiss on her cheek and said goodnight. Bonnie could only hope he didn't think this was a date, she was not ready to start dating again at least she didn't think she was. With a sigh she looked at Damon's number and even though he said he wished to be friends Bonnie knew she would start to develop some sort of feelings for him. Hell he probably already had an arranged marriage to a Princess or a Duchess waiting for him back home. No Bonnie would just forget him, Damon wouldn't even remember her before the year was out. Placing the card in her clutch Bonnie unlocked her door she really needed her bed.

Forgetting Damon had not been easy, she tried everything she did to not think about him for the past two weeks. She used distractions; she cleaned her house twice, went running, and visited with her grandparents and mom. She called her agent and auditioned for guest roles on prime time television, she even stressed baked which her sister and grandfather were thankful for. Her grams, mother and sister all knew something was going on with her; a Bennett woman trait was they all knew when something wasn't right with each other, but Bonnie gave the excuse that it was just work related, they didn't seem to buy it but accepted her answer.

This brought Bonnie to today, she was in the process of reorganizing her closet when all she could focus on was that damn clutch with Damon's number in it, with a bull's-eye on it. Taking the number out of the clutch she walked into her bedroom and sat on the bed twirling it in her hands. Bonnie weighed her options; she could destroy the card and not have that nagging feeling in her head, out of sight out of mind. Or she could act like an adult and give Damon a call, there was a high possibility that he would not answer. His life was so busy compared to everyone else's so Bonnie figured if she at least called him once then she could get it out of the way and not think about it anymore. On the off chance that he did answer Bonnie needed a starter. She didn't know a thing about him or where he came from, she should at least look him up find out about his country that could be an opening conversation.

"I mean if we're going to be friends I should know something about him, right? That's what friends' do." Looking over at Winston she tried to convince him that she was only looking him up to find out more about him and not to look at his picture. Firing up her laptop she entered 'Prince Damon of Endorra' and watched the results pop up. There were pictures of him at events, with celebrities and in military uniform. Before clicking more images an online magazine article caught her eye. 'Top 5 Most Eligible Royals' without thinking twice Bonnie clicked the link and began to read. 'With the marriage of Meghan Markle to Prince Harry, it seemed like our dreams of being royalty were crushed, but with Harry off the market that gives other royal men a chance to shine. Skimming over the rest of the article Bonnie scrolled down to the ranking with pictures and an about section. She clicked passed a Baron and two Dukes before she stopped at number two, when she read Prince Stefan of Endorra. Looking at his photo Bonnie saw he was just as handsome as his brother; he had short brown hair that was perfectly coiffed. Deep green eyes were the first thing she noticed, his strong jawline was covered by some light scruff. He had a very serious look on his face like he was in the middle of a thought when the picture was taken. His face aside from the facial hair was very youthful, Bonnie didn't know an exact age but she would guess mid-twenties. Continuing with the article she read 'Like England, Endorra has two handsome Princes'. Not only is he extremely good looking but he is also a humanitarian with a big heart, he is actively involved with charities that focus on human rights, children and mental health. He served in the military ranking as a Lieutenant and studied Law with a minor in History though we doubt he will be able to put his degrees to use because of obligations to his title. Yes we know for the past few year's he's been involved with college sweetheart Elena Gilbert but they aren't married yet so he's still fair game.' So Damon has a younger brother, "See, Win I learned a fact about Damon, this was for a good cause." She said to the dog that was already asleep at the foot of her bed.

Clicking the arrow her breath caught when she saw those blue eyes again. She read the blurb underneath, 'Prince Damon of Endorra, 'It's not hard to see why he topped our list with his rugged good looks and piercing eyes, we're in love. Like his brother he studied Law and Political Science as well as serving in the military with the same ranking as his younger brother though they served at different times. He's involved in numerous charities including those mentioned in the previous article about his brother, along with offering healthcare to those who can't afford it, helping the homeless and providing better education. Together with Prince Stefan they started a foundation in honor of their late mother. He had a bit of a wild streak when he was younger and the occasional rumored girlfriend, but there isn't a lot known about his personal life. The only reason why he edged out his brother on our list is with the passing of his father late last year Prince Giuseppe, his place in line of succession has moved up. When the time comes and his grandmother Queen Leora either passes away or chooses to step down Prince Damon will be King.

Closing her laptop Bonnie fell backward on to her bed, so not only is Damon a Prince he could in fact be King one day. Bonnie had no idea what to do next.

On the other side of the world in what to be called a mini mansion on the estate of the Palace was Prince Damon in his living room all his attention focused on the tablet in his hands. It started a week after he had met Bonnie and still had not heard from her, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Damon had left it completely up to Bonnie if they would have further contact, something that he never previously did. He knew if he really wanted to he could have Bonnie's contact information in a matter of minutes but decided to wait it out. In the meantime he was curious about the short green eyed woman, it started with watching an interview she did, then one became two and then he found himself in a video rabbit hole watching clips from her show. This was where his brother found him, looking over his shoulder Stefan made his presence known.

"What are you watching?" he asked as he leaned over the back of the couch to get a better look.

Damon was so engrossed in video he didn't even hear his younger brother until it was too late. Jumping from the couch holding the tablet to his chest he was surprised at the new arrival. He tried to play it off and not act like he was embarrassed that he was watching a soap opera. Masking his emotions he gave a smirk to his brother before saying, "Stefan, I didn't hear you come in as usual your forehead entered the room before the rest of you."

Folding his arms Stefan wasn't about to let it go, Damon would use humor as a deflection for what he was really up to.

"Very funny, Damon. I'll ask again, what are you watching?"

"Nothing. What are you doing here shouldn't you be off making heart eyes at Elena?" Damon liked Elena she was a smart and beautiful girl, but that was where the attraction ended for him, she was too serious and practical for his taste. And if he were being honest he found her to be a little boring. She was perfect for Stefan they were both eighty year olds at heart, who had their entire future already planned. Damon wasn't jealous he had his and other men's share of women but he wasn't interested in that grand walk down the aisle just yet. Though he did have an interest in Bonnie, he wasn't lying when he said he just wanted to be friends but in the weeks that past he found himself more enamored with her. She wasn't like the other women he had come in contact with he'd know that since the minute he'd met her.

"If you must know Elena went back to the States her aunt is getting married." He said moving around the couch and standing in front of his older brother.

"And you didn't join her; afraid Virginia wouldn't have enough hair gel for and your chrome?"

"No, Grandmother wanted me to join her and Grandfather on their tour to Scotland; I'm meeting Elena at the end of the week. Your sudden interest in my relationship is not going to distract me." Quickly snatching the device out of Damon's hands he looked at the small screen, it was a video with a man and a woman standing in the rain. Minimizing the video he read the title 'James and Kat say I love you for the first time 2013.' Brow furred he looked over at Damon in confusion. "What is this?"

"It's nothing." Damon replied as he tried to take back his property.

"It has to be something otherwise you wouldn't be so twitchy and anxious." Stefan accused with a curious look on his face.

"I'm not." Damon said trying to look anywhere in the room that wasn't Stefan or his tablet. He knew he wouldn't let it ago until he told him, with a huff Damon confessed to Stefan. "It's an American soap opera, called Mystic Falls."

Not sure where this was going Stefan slowly replied, "Okay, so why are you watching it?"

"I can't expand my television taste?" Damon questioned. Feeling as though they would be talking in circles Damon figured he should tell Stefan what was going on. Besides his brother was his best friend and he could use some advice on what to do about Bonnie.

"Okay, fine. Do you see the woman on the screen? She's an actress I met her at that charity event I went to two weeks ago in California."

Glancing down at the device in his hand Stefan got a real look at her. She was gorgeous, her caramel skin appeared like she was glowing off the screen and Stefan was sure in wasn't because she was standing in the rain. Her hair though it was soaked still had a bit of bounce to it that framed her face. Her eyes were so green Stefan thought he'd get lost in them, they held a story that only she knew and would never tell. He had Elena and loved her dearly but he couldn't deny the beauty of this woman. "You met this woman and now you're watching her soap opera?" Stefan asked trying to understand his brother. "I know I sound like a broken record. Why?"

"Because I can't stop thinking about her." Damon said. "It's been two weeks and she's still in my head. I spent a total a maybe five minutes with her and she's got me hooked."

Damon had finally let it all out; he didn't know what to do about it. He's never been in a situation like this. Stefan had never seen his brother act like this, he knew Damon could be a little head strong in relationships but not with a woman he barely knew.

"Then why are you watching her instead of talking to her?" Stefan questioned his older brother, any other time Damon was on to the next one.

"I have no way of contacting her, I gave her my personal number and I haven't heard from her. She's different, I can't explain it. Usually if I so much as look at a woman they have already sold the story to a tabloid about some wild affair we're supposedly having. But there's been nothing, it's been two weeks and there has been no media attention at all. No one has asked about her. The only thing I can think of is she's not interested."

"Why wouldn't she be interested, Damon what did you do?" knowing his brother Stefan can only assume that Damon had done something to offend her.

"What makes you think that I did something? It was actually the opposite Bonnie started the whole thing." Damon defended himself.

"What whole thing?"

Damon couldn't help but give a small chuckle as he remembered that night. "It started when we bumped into each other, well more like she bumped into me, spilled her water all over my new suit."

Taking a seat on the couch Stefan got comfortable, he knew this was about to be good Damon was extremely protective about his clothes, even if there was a minor stain he would change mid event and get rid of it. This Bonnie must have really caught his attention if she nearly ruined his suit and he was still smitten. Damon has this faraway look in his eyes like was back in that moment.

"Go on. What happened next with this Bonnie?"

"Well after she apologized she reached back for a napkin and began rubbing the water out, she actually didn't stop rubbing until I told her she could stop." He said with a smirk

"No need to be perverted, what happened?"

"We exchanged names, she told me she was an actress and asked me where I was from."

"This is the part where you told her you were a Prince and fawned over you?"

"That's not what happened. If you can stop interrupting me then I can tell you what happened. Before she could ask me what I did for a living the event was starting. I offered to walk her to her seat when she made a comment."

Getting ready to open his mouth Stefan thought better of it to let his brother continue with the story.

"As we were walking she read the program but it didn't have my name just Prince of Endorra. She made an offhand comment that the Prince would make an appearance for publicity and say a speech he didn't write. She also said that Endorra sounded like a planet from a comic book."

Stefan knew the pride that his family had for their country so now he needed to hear the response this Bonnie was given. "Then what happened?"

"We parted ways because I had to give the speech it was then when she realized that I was the Prince, while I was giving my speech I noticed that she was walking out. After I was done I caught up with her, she was so mortified that she offended me and all I could think about was that she was so beautiful. She was so genuine in her apology clearly she had no idea who I was. Bonnie was more real with me in those five minutes than any other person who's not family."

"She must have done something if you can't stop thinking about her."

"We made a few jokes and were getting somewhere before Caroline interrupted us to let me know I had to leave. But before I left I gave her my personal number, she was hesitant at first but I told her I only wanted to be friends. So where did I go wrong?" Damon asked his brother, this was one of the rare moments when Damon asked Stefan for advice usually it was the other way around.

"It sounds like you didn't do anything wrong, though if you told her you just wanted to be friends clearly you lied if you're acting like after just meeting her and having a five minute conversation."

"Maybe I don't want friendship now but at the time I did or thought I did. Watching her interviews I feel like I got a glimpse into her life beyond the acting and glamour. I liked that in those few minutes before she found out who I actually was, I was just Damon. I haven't been just Damon in a real long time."

"If you feel that strongly about her then call her, find her information and get the ball rolling, if Bonnie has a chance to make you happy then do it."

"Yeah and when I call her what do I say, 'Oh hey Bonnie I know you didn't give me your number but I have it anyway because I used my authority to get it and pretty much stalked your life on the internet?' Not going to happen."

"You have to do something otherwise you're going to drive yourself and me crazy. Take a chance you never know what she could be feeling."

"Maybe that's why she hasn't called me; she liked me better before she knew I was a Prince. She probably feels pressured thinking she has to act a certain way around me. You know what let's just forget it."

Before Stefan could respond Damon's phone began to ring, both brothers looked at each other wondering if it was who they thought it was. Going over to his phone Damon looked at a number he didn't recognize and answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, Damon. I don't know if you remember me but this Bonnie from the charity event a few weeks ago. The woman who spilled water on you."

Of course he remembered her; he had heard her voice every day for the past week. "Yes, I do remember you Bonnie. You're very hard to forget. I was beginning to think I would never hear from you again."

"I know and I'm sorry, I've just been really busy with the show lately." Bonnie lied. She couldn't tell him that she had been driving herself crazy whether to make the call.

"I understand, I've been pretty busy myself. I haven't had time to even sit down."

"Now you're lying, you've been doing nothing. Besides freaking out about a phone call and watching videos like a creeper." Stefan said wanting to embarrass his brother though he doubted Bonnie could hear him. Sometimes it was just nice to get under Damon's skin.

"Hold on Bonnie." Giving his brother an evil stare and pulling his phone away from his ear. "Don't you somewhere else to be?"

"No it's quite entertaining right here. Watching you act like a school girl with a crush."

"Get out." Damon seethed to his younger brother.

"Fine, I'll be back when you're done." Stefan said as he got off the couch and made his way out of the living room but not before saying. "I'll buy you a diary and we can gossip."

"Sorry about that I was dealing with an annoyance." He said turning his attention back to Bonnie.

"You mean Stefan?" Bonnie asked before she realized her mistake.

"I never mentioned I had a brother. Have you been cyber stalking me Miss Bennett?" Bonnie knew that although she couldn't see him he had smirk on his face.

"No, I felt bad about not knowing anything about your country and when I looked it up his picture popped up with yours. Plus I have a younger sister so I know that tone of voice you just used. And I don't remember giving you my last name. Have you been cyber stalking me?"

Not waiting to get caught Damon made up a quick lie; "While I was leaving the event I overheard an older woman asking if that was really you. Apparently you're a pretty big deal when it comes to acting." Damon knew that was true he had watched her clips from the show and both acceptance speeches to the awards she won.

"I'm not that good." Bonnie had never been able to take compliments when it came to her acting, others have told her she was good, but Bonnie never watched her performances.

Sensing her uneasiness Damon took over the conversation. "So what have you been up to these past few weeks?"

"I'll doubt it would compare to yours."

"We'll see about that you tell me and then I'll tell you and we'll compare notes. Sound good?"

"Deal." Bonnie said as she began telling him about her life since they had last spoken starting with one audition she went and her scene partner had pretty much spit on her every time he talked. The two lapsed into an easy conversation, not knowing why they were even worried to begin with. This was their first step into friendship.

 **Here is chapter 3 I've been trying to space everything out for more chapters. I've also been thinking about changing the name of the country I haven't decided yet we'll see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for the reviews they mean a lot especially the ones that tell me what they liked about the chapter**

Chapter 4

Over the next few months their friendship grew, they spoke almost every day whether it was through text and video messages or with secret visits. Damon had scheduled visits to the U.S. that were planned long before he met Bonnie, but during those trips he managed to make detours to California for just a few hours. They had become Damon and Bonnie, though the only people who knew there was a Damon and Bonnie were Stefan which in turn meant Elena knew everything and pestered Damon to meet her and Caroline Damon's private secretary who responsible for his schedule and arranged for the secret visits. They weren't dating; neither of the two had mentioned even hinting that they were developing feelings for each other. Bonnie kept their relationship a secret, she didn't say anything for fear of jinxing whatever they had together and wanted to keep them in a bubble from the rest of the world.

They had a great rapport with each other than aside that that first meeting the conversation of Damon being royalty never came up. Talking about everything and nothing, Bonnie talked about her family and her job and Damon was finally able to admit that he had become a fan of her show. Damon talked about his family and the places he traveled to sometimes even when it was for only a few hours. A bond was formed between the two and being able to have a connection with someone other than family. On his current visit Damon arrived a few hours after Bonnie had got off of work, feeling hungry Bonnie suggesting ordering take out when Damon mentioned that he could cook. Of course she was skeptical in the Princes' culinary skills but agreed anyway. Respecting the privacy they both wanted and not wanting Bonnie to go shopping after day at work Damon had his security pick up the necessary items. Bonnie watched in fascination as he made his way around her kitchen chopping and stirring, he was making one of his favorite dishes that Bonnie had no idea how to pronounce she did know that chicken was involved.

"Although it smells good, I am wondering if you're as good as a chef as you say you are." She said sitting at her island with a glass of wine. Bonnie couldn't lie when she thought she could get used to this.

Walking from the stove to stand in front of her Damon said. "Try this." Placing the spoon up to mouth Bonnie couldn't help the small moan that escaped her lips, and her eyes crossed as they were closed. Bonnie tried to play it off but was unsuccessful when she opened her eyes she saw Damon's familiar smirk. "I may be royalty but I'm not an invalid."

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Bonnie asked as she licked her lips, Damon had surprised her and he was an amazing cook.

After Damon was done cooking they made their way to Bonnie's dining room each carrying a plate with a glass of wine as they sat down to enjoy their meal.

"My mother, she instilled in Stefan and I that we have necessary means to take care of ourselves without help. We were perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves; she didn't want us to rely solely on our staff."

"You miss her?" It was stupid question to ask Bonnie knew that but it was a way to get Damon to open up more. In the past few months they had opened up to each other, though their lives were vastly different growing up they did have a few things in common.

"Every day she died when I was thirteen she got really sick. I don't like to think about the last few months of her life. I like to think about the good times like how kind and loving she was. How she used to smell like Lavender. She wasn't a strict parent though she tried to be, she always broke first and punishment from her never lasted longer than an hour. She had the biggest sweet tooth too it's probably where Stefan and I got it from, there was always something chocolate in the house. She was so beautiful too, I still don't know how my father got her to go out with him let alone marry him." Damon said shaking his head slightly, he knew his mother was not a gold digger nor was she interested in his title and wealth. He could remember the man that he was before his mother's death there was glimpses of a kind and generous man. It was after his mother died he became cold and distant, but only towards Damon. While he embraced Stefan and was proud of everything he did he kept Damon at arm's length. It was almost as if he blamed Damon for her death, he could guess that it was because when he looked at Damon he saw Lily, they had the same blue eyes that could look right through you.

"You talk about your mother, your grandparents, I feel like I basically know Stefan and have never even met him, I can probably point out your staff just from your description of them, yet you never talk about your father. Why?"

"Not much to say really. He hated me and the feeling was very mutual. Nothing I ever did was ever good enough for him. He thought I was weak and irresponsible, that I wasn't fit to King. Stefan though Stefan was his favorite, he could do no wrong. I hated my brother for a long time because of him, it's one thing to have the outside world comparing you to your brother it's another to have it going on in your own home. The heir and the spare you could guess the one I felt like. You know he told me that he prayed I would never marry and have children so that once he became King the throne would be left to Stefan when we died. Joke seemed to be on him he never became King; he had a heart attack during a hunting trip." Reaching across the table Bonnie grabbed Damon's hand and gave a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry. He clearly didn't see the amazing man that you are, you are not weak you are a kind and patient man who is willing to help anyone he can. You use your platform to bring awareness to causes not because of obligation, but because you care. I've only known you for a few months, but from that first night we met I knew that when something is important to you, you make it a top priority. You don't have to compare yourself to your brother, you are enough, you're you and I like you. I didn't know your father, but I think if you are going to be a ruler those are the qualities you should have."

"Thank you, Bonnie."

"I know it's not the same, but I don't have that great of a relationship with my father either. My mom was a bit of a free spirit; my parents weren't exactly in a relationship. When my mom got pregnant his parents moved his family to North Carolina, they didn't see being a teen dad as a part of their plan for him. I've only met him a handful of times I get a phone call every year on my birthday. He's an engineer with two step kids."

Damon raised his glass for a toast. "Here's to us managing to be better people without the help of our fathers."

As Bonnie raised her glass Winston started barking and she could hear someone letting themselves into her house. Frozen Bonnie knew those voices and instantly felt like she had just been caught sneaking a boy into their home. Damon also didn't know what to do as the footsteps grew closer and the voices louder, he could see the panic on Bonnie's face but they both remained in place. It was times like this she wished she didn't give keys to her family; they had no boundaries and could show up any time.

"I'm telling you baby I got pull and it's only got better with age." William Bennett told his wife.

"Will for the last time that woman wasn't winking at you she was putting in her eye drops. If anyone has got better with age it's me." Sheila replied as they made their way into Bonnie's dining room. "Bonnie I need those earrings you borrowed." The older couple stopped mid step to stare at the pair they just interrupted. "Oh, I didn't know you had company. Who is this?"

The younger of the two stood up from their seats and walked over to Bonnie's grandparents. "Grams, Granddaddy this is my friend Damon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, Bonnie has talked so much about you and the influence you've had on her life." Ever the gentlemen Damon was respectful as he shook Will's hand and kissed the back of Sheila's.

"Really, Bonnie hasn't mentioned you at all." Sheila said looking at her granddaughter with an accusatory glare guessing that this was the reason Bonnie was being secretive the past few months.

"Damon is a new friend."

"He's a new friend." Sheila repeated like she was listening for a deeper meaning to those words. "How do you two know each other? Does he work on the show with you?"

"No, actually I work for my grandmother; I do a lot of traveling overseas. We met a few months ago at a charity event."

"What exactly do you do?" William asked, he didn't need his Bonnie to get involved with another scumbag. He didn't want to see her get taken advantage of by some random.

For some reason it was important to Bonnie that they got to know Damon before they heard his title so Bonnie blurted out the first thing she could think of. "Damon went to law school." It wasn't exactly a lie, he did attend and graduated he just didn't put that degree to use. Hearing that Damon was well educated would earn a point in his favor with her grandparents, they were both professors.

"Really, that's impressive. Listen I got a law question for you. If my neighbor's dog," William started to ask.

Again with the neighbor's dog Bonnie interrupts her grandfather before he went on a tangent "What are you two doing here exactly?"

"I need those ruby earrings you borrowed from me. We're going to a faculty party tonight."

"Yes, another boring faculty party at the Dean's house with dry food and even drier company." William complained.

"If you have time would you like to join us? I've made plenty." Damon offered, which caused Bonnie to look at him with wide eyes, so much for keeping a secret.

"You cooked?" Sheila asked impressed, it wasn't often you came across a man who knew his way around the kitchen.

"Yes, it's a hobby of mine."

"We'd love to." William said getting ready to get a plate.

"William don't there will be food there."

"I don't want that fake crab meat and phony sandwiches' I want a real meal. I'm getting me a plate if you don't want any that's on you." With that he made his way into the kitchen, William Bennett was never one to turn down free food.

"My earrings Bonnie." Sheila could see the look on Bonnie's face almost like she was afraid to leave him alone with her. "Damon's a grown man he will be fine while you're upstairs."

"Yes ma'am." Bonnie hesitated for a moment then rushed upstairs, the sooner she got the earrings the less time her grandmother could interrogate Damon.

Once Bonnie left the room Sheila eyed Damon up and down, Bonnie only had one serious relationship and that didn't end well. She figured that Damon must have been the reason her granddaughter was being so secretive. "Just what are your intentions with my granddaughter?"

"I can assure you I have the best intentions with Bonnie and the upmost respect for her, but we're just friends."

"Bullshit."

"I'm sorry? "Damon asked caught off guard, Sheila was everything Bonnie had to described her to be blunt and to the point.

"I said bullshit; you're in love with her. Don't even bother to deny I can see it in your eyes. Judging by the way she introduced you she has no idea."

"No, I don't think Bonnie knows that I do have feelings for her, they haven't come up yet. Your granddaughter is an extraordinary woman and she has been a really good friend to me."

"Give her time she's been through a lot this past year with Aiden, but she's worth it."

Now that was a name that had not come up in past conversations. Though they were still getting to know each other they still hadn't brought up previous relationships. "Who is Aiden?"

Before the question could be answered Bonnie came back into the dining room along with her grandfather who had already made a dent in his plate. "Here are your earrings Grams."

"Thank you baby, we should be going."

"Bye baby girl, I'll bring your plate back."

"Keep it."

The older couple made their way out the door and Damon and Bonnie were finally left alone. Breaking the silence Damon asked. "Your grandparents are something else, huh?

"They certainly are. They met in college, he was in love with another girl it never went anywhere though she dropped out went to Africa and married some guy with a kid."

Not one to beat around the bush the question had to be asked. "Bonnie, who is Aiden?"

"I leave you with my grandmother for less than five minutes and she's already put my business out there." Shaking her head Bonnie, took her seat at the table and took a deep breath and prepared to tell Damon the truth. "Aiden is my ex fiancé. We were together for ten years; we were supposed to get married earlier this year."

Bonnie was going to get married, that was something he didn't see coming. Yes Aiden sounded like an ex but not an ex fiancé. If things had gone the way they should have when he met Bonnie she was supposed to be a married woman. "Bonnie you don't have to talk about this."

"No, I should we're friends. You've opened up about your life and I should tell you about one of the defining moments of mine."

 _Ten Months Ago_

 _This was it this was the day that Bonnie had been waiting for; she was going to marry the love of her life, her best friend and partner in every sense of the word. They met when she was just seventeen when Aiden was close to landing a role on the soap opera and had to do a chemistry test with Bonnie. He tested well because the chemistry they had on screen was just as explosive as it was off. Bonnie was smitten from the beginning with his green eyes, olive skin and muscular built; they skipped over the friend part of relationship and went right into being a couple. When Aiden did propose Bonnie didn't hesitate to say yes, she had planned it for nearly a year and the day had finally come. Her step father had asked one of his friends if they could use his property for the venue with California hills as its backdrop._

 _Finishing the final touches to her makeup Bonnie looked in the mirror, she kept her makeup light to enhance her natural beauty and her hair fell in waves past her shoulders._

" _I can't believe my little girl is getting married." Abby said as she looked at Bonnie through the mirror, she was getting a little choked up._

" _Abby, don't start crying. We don't need you blubbering all the way down the aisle." Sheila said as fixed her hair in the mirror. To say she was thrilled about the upcoming nuptials was an understatement. She didn't trust Aiden Vaughn from the moment she met him, but of course she never said anything. Having raised Abby and Bonnie she knew when you told them one thing they did the opposite. Besides Bonnie was a grown woman and she could make her own decisions even if this one was a mistake._

" _Okay, let's get this thing over with the sooner I get out of these shoes the more pleasant I'll be." Birdie announced._

" _This "thing" is your sister wedding." Abby scolded her youngest._

" _Sorry, Bon you know what I mean."_

" _It's fine Bird." Bonnie said standing up to face the three women standing in front of her. She wore a sweetheart ball gown with a beaded bodice, she spent months looking for the perfect dress and on a visit to a random dress shop it was the perfect fit and she knew it was the one._

 _Looking to the women in her family all dressed in various shades of red that were the theme of her wedding. Her grandmother in a sleeveless crushed red velvet dress that came up to her knees. Her mother in a one shoulder silk red dress that made her look like a Greek goddess, her usual curls were pinned straight. Finally her sister was in a burgundy strapless dress with a pleated skirt; her wild curls she inherited from her mother were half up half down. Sheila placed Bonnie's veil over her head and placed one hand over Bonnie's cheek._

" _My beautiful Bonnie," Holding out her left hand she continued. "These are you something borrowed key word borrowed."_

" _Your ruby earrings." Bonnie said she admired those earrings pretty much her whole life._

" _I don't know how many times I caught playing in my jewelry box trying these on." Handing them over Bonnie put them on._

" _This is your something old but new to you. My old locket I had it dipped in white gold for the occasion." Abby said putting the necklace around her neck._

" _Ready for your something blue?" Birdie asked handing Bonnie a gift bag, weary Bonnie took the bag her first two gifts were family heirlooms lord only knows that her younger sister had in mind. Removing the tissue paper Bonnie pulled out a baby blue lingerie set with matching garter. All three older Bennett women looked to the youngest with questioning stares._

" _What it's blue." Birdie said with a shrug._

" _How did you even buy this, we took your cards." Abby asked looking at her youngest._

" _Please, I've had daddy's numbers memorized since I was twelve."_

" _You are not in charge of anything anymore and we'll be having a talk after the ceremony." Sheila said looking at her grandchild._

 _A knock on the door interrupted the women and William stuck his head in the door and stared at her for a moment. He saw so much of his wife and daughter in her. "You look beautiful Bonnie. It's time." One by one the women walked out the room and headed outside. Bonnie took her grandfather's arm as they made their way to down the aisle. Walking down Bonnie could see her family and friends a few of her cast mates and crew. Until she finally connected with those green eyes she fell head over heels with, he looked handsome in his black suit with his red tie, his wrist crossed and a small smile on his face. When they finally made their way to Aiden and the minister Will kissed Bonnie's cheek and placed her hands in Aiden's._

" _Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Aiden and Bonnie," He never got to finish as Aiden interrupted him._

" _Wait."_

" _What are doing?" Bonnie whispered as murmuring started among the guest._

" _Bonnie, I can't do this, we can't do this. We're not ready." Those were the last words he said to Bonnie as he walked out of her life. He never once looked back at her._

 _Bonnie couldn't believe that this was actually happening, like a scene written out of her show she didn't think it was real. Ten years they spent together and not once did she think he would actually do this to her. How he could humiliate her in such a public way and not talk to her when they had plenty of time before the wedding, just at the rehearsal dinner he told he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. She never in her life felt a hurt like this, like her heart was ripped out and she couldn't breathe. With all the commotion going on this was not the way Bonnie thought her wedding day would go. Her grandfather and Klaus were already calling their brothers to organize a good old fashion beat down of Aiden with Sheila leading the charge, it was only after Abby and Bonnie pleaded with them to not do anything stupid that they calmed down. Birdie wasn't as easy to calm down a few days after the almost wedding she found the hotel Aiden had been staying out and busted the windows out of his new Mercedes._

 _Bonnie spent what was supposed to be her honeymoon locked away in her childhood bedroom at her grandparents' home; she didn't want to go back to the house they shared together. It was one thing to be left at the alter it was a whole other level of embarrassment and hurt when pictures of her almost wedding started popping up on blogs. It hurt Bonnie when Aiden walked out of her life without a second glance. It was a knife to her heart when she finally did go home and all of his things were gone. It was the final nail in the coffin when a fan account posted Aiden at what was supposed to be their honeymoon destination posing with some girl having the time of his life while she was slowly dying._

"That's it that's the long complicated history. Broken engagement and left at the altar. I spent years thinking that I was going to spend the rest of my life with someone only for my world to be completely shattered." Bonnie willed herself not to cry she spent too much of her time crying over him.

Looking at Bonnie with a sad look on his face, he could see the hurt in her eyes. With his developing feelings and remembering Sheila saying Bonnie needed time he had to ask. "Have you given up on the idea of love, Bonnie?"

"No, it's just that I want to be more cautious next time, not rush into anything and have blinders on like I did with Aiden. You spend so many years with someone and then looking back I didn't really know him at all. If I did have a relationship again I'd want it to be something real not some fling, I want it to be based on something other than physical attraction."

"I understand that, you should take your time." Damon said looking at Bonnie hoping he might see something in her eyes that might be a clue of when she was ready to move on. He didn't want to push her. "Unless you're not over him."

"Damon the man humiliated me and then proceeded to act like I didn't exist. Of course I'm over him."

"Just wanted to know how you were feeling after telling that story, it might have brought up some unresolved feelings that might still be there. A ten year relationship seems like a long time.

"I would agree with you but Aiden has already moved on to dating his costar in his new movie and I wasn't fully ready to move on until the night before I met you." Bonnie laughed.

"Me? What do you mean?"

"The night before the charity event my sister came over and found the dress in my closet, she thought I was holding on to old feelings too. Then she brought up the idea that as a way for me to completely move on was to burn my dress, and we did. In a weird way when the dress burned I got rid of all that negative energy and all those feelings about Aiden went away."

"That's good to hear, that you're over him. Because you Bonnie Bennett are an amazing woman who is meant for better things then a low rate wannabe movie actor.

"Thank you Damon." Bonnie said blushing.

"Now I was promised a movie, this American classic."

"You're going to love it." Bonnie said grabbing his hand leading him into the living room for movie night their dinner forgotten.

It was Sunday dinner at the Bennett household which was where they all had a chance to catch up on the previous week's events, eat good food and gossip.

"Bonnie, your mother and I are going to Atlanta for a couple of days and we were wondering if you could look after Birdie while we're gone." Klaus asked his stepdaughter, he had grown to love her like his own daughter and the Bennett's like his own family. Aside from his siblings he didn't have a great relationship with his parents and William and Sheila Bennett helped fill that void and they accepted him.

"I can look after myself dad."

"That won't be necessary Birdie can stay with us, Bonnie should be able to have her house to herself when her boyfriend comes over." Sheila answered for Bonnie. It was about time Bonnie had some happiness and if Damon could do that she didn't want her youngest grandchild to interrupt them when the time came.

This took Abby by surprise, she had no idea Bonnie was even seeing someone. "Boyfriend?"

"I told you Damon isn't my boyfriend, Grams." Bonnie started moving her food around her plate and avoiding eye contact.

"Who's Damon?"

"He's a gorgeous man with pretty eyes and an accent that makes him even more attractive."

"Excuse you?" Will asked

"Hush, Will I can still look. He seems like a really nice guy, educated, well-spoken and polite. It's such a nice change from past company." Making no secret that she hated Bonnie's ex that was even before that day, he was a cocky high school dropout who thought he was going to make as a movie star off of his good looks only.

"He can cook too." Will added.

"I'd like to meet this Damon; he's already got your grandparents approval." Abby said.

"Me too." Birdie chimed in.

"I only see him every few weeks if that."

"Like a booty call?"

"Robin!" Klaus exclaimed, his daughter was way too blunt for her own good she had absolutely no filter.

"No, Bird. Damon doesn't live here and his job takes him all over the world. I only see him when comes here or on the rare occasion he has a break. Can we please move the conversation to something else?"

Birdie steered the conversation to herself and Bonnie was grateful. Her family tended to get ahead of themselves, Bonnie would say she and Damon were just friends and the conversation would end with why they should name their first born William or Willa. When the dinner was over it was Bonnie's turn to do the dishes and Abby offered to help, really she just wanted to know more about this Damon and why Bonnie clammed up.

"So Damon?" Abby much like her mother wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"Mom, like I said we're just friends."

"Is it because of Aiden? Are you not over him? Birdie told me about the whole dress burning. I just don't want to see you letting your past keep you from being able to move on with your life."

"Damon asked me the same thing, Grams dropped the A bomb when she met him and I had to tell him the whole story. I am completely over Aiden and ready to move on."

"Could ready to move on mean with Damon?"

"I don't know. Yes I have feelings for him and say hypothetically he does then that can change everything. If he doesn't that still changes things between us and I don't want to lose him, I don't want there to be this awkward tension between us and he feel obligated to feel something for me. I don't want to mess up a good thing."

Taking a hold if her daughter Abby tried to keep her from spiraling down a what if rabbit hole. "Bonnie, Bonnie slow down. What good thing?"

"Over these past few months Damon has become one of my closest friends, he might even be my best friend. We can talk for hours even if it's about nothing, he listens. He's a really good guy and I like having him in my life and I don't want to risk our friendship when I know that being together would make things so much more difficult." Bonnie didn't mention the fact that Damon could potentially rule an entire country and if they entered a relationship eyes from the whole world would be watching their every move.

"Is it because of the distance? I get that I do Klaus and I had some distance in the beginning but it all worked out. Sometimes you have to take risk to get the reward."

"Maybe you're right."

"All I'm saying is that instead of letting your fear start building up this what if scenario in your head let go of it and let yourself be happy."

Abby was right Bonnie needed to let herself be happy. She talked a good game about getting over and moving on from Aiden but she never did anything about it. She was going to take a risk and see what happens.

"Abby, Bonnie get in here so we can whip your ass in Spades." Her grandmother called from the dining room table. "Birdie you can keep score."

"Why do I always have to keep score, when can I play?" Birdie huffed getting a pen and paper; they had the same argument every time they played cards. While Sheila shuffled the deck and started passing out the cards.

"When you learn how to."

"Can you teach me?"

"No."

"Then how am I supposed to learn?"

"That sounds like a you problem not a me problem." Will chimed in.

Abby and Bonnie took their seats across the table and that's how the Bennett's spent the rest of their Sunday arguing and bickering over cards.

 **There was the introduction to Aiden because he is coming into the story. Also I feel like every chapter I have a face claim but that's only because when I read I like a visual. Williams face claim is Kadeem Hardison because Dwayne and Whitley were OTP before I even knew what OTP was.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed or turned on alerts for this story. This chapter would have happened sooner but there was a spill on my laptop and I had to get a new motherboard and because my laptop is older I had to wait for the parts and repair. I'm back now thanks for the patience.**

 **I don't own anything**

 _Beep Beep. There it was again the reminder that Bonnie had to leave her comfortable bed and get dressed for work. Switching the alarm off Bonnie laid there for a few moments before turning on her left side seeing crystal blue eyes staring at her._

 _"And I thought I had to be up early." Damon said wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Morning."_

 _"Morning, sorry for waking you. I honestly don't remember falling asleep after the movie."_

 _"You were knocked out before the end credits. You talk in your sleep."_

 _"I know, please tell me I didn't say anything too embarrassing?" Bonnie asked covering her face with her hands out of embarrassment. She knew she talked in her sleep sometimes, most of the time she was speaking out the conversation in her dreams other times it was lines from her show. She could only guess what she had said last night._

 _"Nothing I could really make out just moans and mumbles."_

 _Damon was silent for a moment that Bonnie uncovered her face to look at him. She found him staring at her, Damon had a piercing stare and Bonnie couldn't look away. Feeling self-conscious that her hair was a mess or there was drool on her face._

 _"What?"_

 _"You're very beautiful in the morning." He whispered reaching over to push a lock of her hair behind her ear._

 _"Damon."_

 _"Maybe I can convince you to call in sick I think Mystic Falls can do without their resident doctor for the day."_

 _Moving closer to her their lips barely touching, her heart was pounding in her ears. Damon looked at Bonnie for a brief second as if asking for permission seeing no hesitation he went for it. His lips were just as soft as she imagined them to be, he only had to apply a small amount of pressure before Bonnie was just as responsive. It was soft as first, but once he swept his tongue across her bottom lip Bonnie welcomed it eagerly. His tongue explored her mouth and Bonnie felt every cell in her body come alive, all she kept thinking was more more more. Pulling him closer they found themselves horizontal, releasing their hold on each other Damon pulled back and removed his t shirt and threw it across the room. A moan left her lips as he made his way to her neck-BEEP BEEP._

 _"Why is it still going off?" She asked out loud. Didn't she shut her alarm off earlier?_

 _Damon removed himself from her neck looking down at her with a smirk. "You tell me Bon, it's your dream."_

 _"What?"_

Opening her eyes Bonnie looked to her left there was no Damon it was only a dream. Who even has a dream within a dream? Reaching over she shut her alarm off and closed her eyes for a second before doing the only thing she could do at that moment, she threw a small tantrum. Limbs flailing on her bed she let out a groan and got ready for her day. After she showered got dressed and walked her dog Bonnie headed to work. All she could think about Damon, ever since her talk with her mother where she openly confessed her feelings for Damon she just didn't know how to go about it. This wasn't a conversation that could be blurted out over the phone or video chat. Then there was problem that she had not heard from Damon in a few days, the neurotic side of her brain thought was because of their conversation about Aiden. Bonnie could assume thought she was a mess and didn't want to get involved with her drama. She knew the real reason; Damon's cousin was getting married. An Endorran wedding was already a lavish affair to begin with, but a royal Endorran wedding pretty much shut down the entire country. The Queen's first granddaughter was getting married and it was an all hands on deck situation, all members of the royal family had to be poised and attentive for the occasion. It was not only great attention the wedding brought to the country, but the Queen thought of it as a way for a mini family reunion and no distractions of any kind were allowed. All members of the royal family had their engagements postponed in order to attend. The wedding was still just as important to Endorra even though the Princess was further in the line of succession, the country was able to get a slew of tourist to come in and spectate the wedding.

Sitting on a bench in the make shift park on set Bonnie went over her lines, she usually knew them ahead of time but there was a last minute script change. It was why Bonnie wasn't in her usual attire of scrubs which she was thankful for. She wore a black cold shoulder top with a pair of skinny jeans, her long hair wad pulled into a high ponytail. While going over her new lines a pair of black dress shoes came into her view. She had not really had any one on one time with Nathan since the charity event, their characters were somewhat becoming closer but there were days they didn't film together. Once a scene was filmed they were quickly rushed to the next scene, there were days Bonnie could be on set with Nathan but they never crossed paths.

"Bonnie, hey." He greeted he was dressed in a grey button up and dark washed jeans.

"Hey Nathan, how are you?"

"I'm good. I haven't seen you in a while." He took a seat next her on the bench. Nathan liked Bonnie she was one of the first people to welcome him to set when he first started. He wanted to get to know her better but never really got the chance to after work Bonnie would always escape to her car and go home. When the executive producers asked him to fill in for a cast member at charity event he thought nothing of it, take a few pictures, have a meal and learn about a serious cause. It was when he showed up at Bonnie's door that he was grateful he said yes, she was always beautiful and seeing her in a ball gown and full face of makeup just enhanced that. During the limo ride he got to know her a little better, she had always been a mystery to him and now she was even more. Almost like she was hiding something from the world.

"I've been busy."

"Yeah, I heard you booked that new medical drama. Congratulations."

"Thank you. It's different that I get to play a patient instead of a doctor."

"I get it; I'm still not used to acting. Listen its almost time for lunch that new Italian place opened up across the street a bunch of us are going. Do you want to come?" Seeing the look of hesitation on her face Nathan tried to convince her. "Come on you don't want to eat in catering."

"Yeah, sure."

Together they walked off the sound stage and to the restaurant they made casual conversation while Bonnie's eyes drifted as they crossed the street she saw it. A billboard for Aiden's new movie, it seemed like ever since she started talking about him he was everywhere promoting his remake of an 80's movie. Billboards, commercials, interviews there was no escaping him, Bonnie never watched anything he was in and avoided him. According to Birdie Bonnie was never asked about in interviews while she was still dodging questions about him when she went to events. The two finally made their way into the restaurant and found the table that their cast mates were already sitting waiting for them. Nathan pulled out her seat for her and she sat between him and the man who played her cousin on the show. They ordered and made conversation about upcoming story lines but Bonnie was barely listening she was still thinking about Damon.

"Bon?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She looked across the table at Ava; she was a recast of Bonnie's long standing rival Madison.

"I said award season is coming up. Have you decided what reel you want to submit?"

"No, I don't think I'm going to submit anything this year. I haven't had anything good."

"You know before I came on the show I watched it and I think the stuff you shot for your wedding to A.J. was phenomenal. It was really heartfelt." Nathan added to the conversation.

"No, Sweetie no." Ava whispered shaking her head slightly.

Looking around the table Nathan took the cues from every else, the entire table fell silent as they tried to look anywhere but at Bonnie. "What?"

"You know what I just forgot I have to shoot a scene at the hospital with the twins. You know babies can only work on set for a short amount of time, I'm just going to head back." Bonnie replied getting up from her seat and paying for her meal. She was over Aiden but that didn't mean she wanted to talk about how her almost wedding was broadcasted on television. Finally getting back to set Bonnie went to her dressing room she had a few minutes left before she had to be back on set. Her phone started ringing and her face lit up just like her screen.

"Hey stranger."

"Hi, how was the wedding?"

"It was disgustingly romantic. I looked amazing of course the bride was a close second." He joked.

"I'm sure you did." Hearing a rustling sound in the background Bonnie asked. "What are you doing?"

"I am packing. The wedding is over so it's back to business as usual."

"You're packing yourself?"

"Bonnie this ridiculous notion that I can't seem to do anything myself is a little insulting. You've seen too many movies."

Before she could reply there was a knock on her door. It was Nathan.

"Bonnie?"

"Who is that?" Damon asked. That voice sounded male and it did not sound like Bonnie's grandfather or her stepfather since Bonnie told him he was English.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?"

"Nathan." Damon said mostly to himself, the only Nathan that he knew Bonnie knew was the guy from her show. What was he doing with Bonnie? He could only hope it was something that had to do with work, but their characters barely interacted.

"I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Bonnie I have to go." Not getting a chance to respond Bonnie just heard a dial tone, Damon had never just hung up on her and every phone conversation ended with when he would call or see her again.

"Bonnie, was that an important call? I can come back."

Bonnie almost forgot Nathan was in the room she was still in shock over what just happened on the phone.

"Not really. What's up?"

"I just wanted to apologize for what just happened. I didn't know all the stuff that happened with your ex."

"It's fine Nathan. I didn't expect you to know. Unless you were a big soap fan then you knew all the details. To the outside world I was just the girl who got left at the altar; it didn't stay in the news cycle for long. Everyone thought it was publicity for the show and it was to help boost ratings."

"But it wasn't. Bonnie for to go through all of that then you had to basically reenact it all with a smile just proves I was right about you." Taking her hand and holding them in his eyes he looked deep into her eyes. "Bonnie you are the most amazing, courageous, talented woman I have ever met."

"Thank you."

Still holding on to her hand Nathan took his shot. "Can I make this up to you? Maybe we can get lunch or dinner just the two of us; it could give us a chance to know each other better."

Was he asking her out on a date? Had this been a few months ago Bonnie probably would have said yes, but there was Damon. She had feelings for him and until she told him and found out if he felt the same Bonnie couldn't drag Nathan into it. It wouldn't be fair to him. She needed to find a way to let him down gently without it becoming awkward at work. She looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity in them; it was for the best she tells him why she couldn't accept without giving away too much detail. Before Bonnie could respond a P.A. knocked on her door. "Bonnie we're ready for you."

"Coming. We'll talk later Nathan." She quickly exited her dressing room. Thank God for small favors, for the next few hours she can focus on work and nothing else. After she was done she dodged Nathan and headed home, it was wrong Bonnie knew that but she needed time for herself. She assumed Nathan liked her but thought it was just a crush and he'd get over it. Besides Bonnie made a promise to herself never to date someone she worked with again.

The next day Bonnie decided that she was going to have a lazy day; she finally had a day off. She woke up late and took her time doing everything; she wasn't in a rush today. In her grandfather's old college sweatshirt and yoga pants, Bonnie relaxed in her living room. She was going lay around all day and watch bad reality television, but before she could do that she was going over her script for next week. A usual script for Bonnie was nearly fifty pages of dialogue that she had to remember, she'd usually just skips to her parts of the scripts not really paying attention to the other persons lines. Until she got to set and they would do rehearsals then Bonnie could give the full range of emotions that was needed. Her current storyline involved her helping out Nathan's character Davis; they were starting to get closer. Trying to get comfortable on her couch she was interrupted when her doorbell rang and Winston started barking. She knew it was none of her family member's because they never rang the bell and at times she forgot she had one. Getting up from her couch she walked to the front door surprised to see who it was, those familiar blue eyes that she hadn't seen in so long. He looked different then the last time she saw him he had cut his hair slightly and trimmed his beard, Bonnie could guess the new look was for the wedding. He was dressed in a navy blue suit without a tie she could tell he must have just come from a meeting.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie questioned, she would have remembered if Damon was coming for a visit. After their brief conversation she didn't think she would be seeing him anytime soon.

Ignoring her question Damon pulled her into a hug; Damon did miss her and could admit that to himself. Bonnie told him she wasn't ready to date but hearing Nathan's voice brought out a bit of his jealous side. Pulling away from her he looked into her eyes, he'd seen her without makeup countless times but each time she managed to look even more beautiful.

"I'm sorry about our phone call before but I had to take a very important call." He lied it was better than questioning her like a jealous boyfriend. "I was in Toronto earlier and we're going down to Sydney we had to land because of some fog. So I figured I could either count the wrinkles in Stefan's forehead or I could come visit you. I chose the latter."

"I'm honored." Bonnie rolled her eyes at his joke. "Where is Stefan?" She looked behind him and saw no one.

"I left him on the plane, I doubt he knows I'm gone, he was making dopey faces on the phone with Elena. So what were you doing before I came?" Damon closed Bonnie's door and picked up Winston, it was still a shock to Bonnie how quickly her dog took to him. He hated Aiden and he was the one who bought Winston for Bonnie in the first place. Heading over to her couch they sat down.

"I was just memorizing my lines for next week's script."

"Ooh give it to me. Does Amelia finally find out that her husband is sleeping with her ex stepmother?" Damon asked taking the script of the table and going through it.

"You're just as bad as my grams."

"Well I'm sorry Bonnie but you have got me hooked." The way the words slipped out had a double meaning, they both stared at each other for a moment waiting for the other to make move. "I meant hooked on the show."

"Yeah I know what you meant." Bonnie figured that's what he meant but had a small sliver of hope that he would say something else.

"You know I just so happen to be an actor myself I can help you run lines."

"You an actor?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yes, Bonnie when I was five I played the grand tree in my school production. My line was "You shall not pass" stole the whole show it even made the news."

"It most likely made the news because you are the future leader."

"Way to wound me Bon. But I'm serious I can help; I may not have countless awards like you do. I'm sure I can keep up with you."

"I don't think-" She started; she didn't know where Damon was going with this. She managed to get through a few pages before he came and knew some of her lines.

Cutting her off Damon spoke up flipping through the pages. "Come on, what could it hurt?"

"Okay fine."

Finding a scene with Bonnie's character's name Damon stopped and looked at her. "Do you know the part outside the police station?"

"Just the first few lines."

Clearing his throat dramatically Damon got into character.

 _The scene opens with Davis running after Katerina outside the police station. Davis is all too thankful for Katerina's proof that doesn't have him in handcuffs._

 _Damon as Davis:_

 _Kat wait up. I just really wanted to thank you for what you did back there. You not only saved my freedom but you got me my job back._

 _Katerina:_

 _It was nothing. I'm just glad I could help you out._

 _Davis:_

 _It is something, if it wasn't for you I'd be on my way to Mystic County getting booked for a crime I didn't commit. You're the only person who believed I was innocent. You went above and beyond to prove that it wasn't me who ran Kayla down. You proved that it was Cole who drugged me and tried to get me to take the fall._

 _Katerina:_

 _I know you and I know that you could never do that to another person. It wasn't hard to guess that you were not in the right state of mind that night. You've been a really good friend to me these past few months and I'm just glad that I could help you. You got me through a tough time and if I can help you in return it's a small repayment._

Looking down at the page Damon took his cue. Moving closer to Bonnie he reached out and moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

 _Davis:_

 _I wanted to let you know that I'm very grateful to have you in my life._

 _Katerina:_

 _I'm grateful for you too._

The way the scene was going felt like neither of them was acting, they saying the actual words to each other. In the moment Damon took the opportunity on what was on the page next and placed a kiss on Bonnie's lips. It started slow and sensual and was gradually building up when Bonnie's phone rang and Damon pulled away. Disappointed Bonnie answered it was one of her producers asking her to come in. Judging by the look on her face Damon knew what was going on.

"You have to go?" Damon asked.

"They want me to come in they were editing and something is wrong with the audio. I have to do some reshoots if the episode is going to air on time."

"Its fine I should be going anyway too. I'm sure the fogs cleared and I should make sure Stefan's hair gel hasn't polluted the oxygen in the cabin."

Walking him to the door Bonnie didn't know what to do. She had to say something with his back to her she called out to him. "Damon."

Before Bonnie could even register Damon had turned around and his lips were on hers again. Capturing her lips Damon poured so much intensity and passion into the kiss. Bonnie felt herself sink into the kiss as Damon's hands moved to her hair pulling her closer. Damon groaned when his tongue met hers and it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted, all his senses were on Bonnie overload. A need for air was the only reason he released his hold, pulling away Damon looked at her with a small smirk. "I thought our first kiss should be as Damon and Bonnie not as Kat and Davis."

Both of them breathing heavy, the look on Bonnie's face was not something Damon could read fearing he may have just ruined everything he began to apologize. "Bonnie, I am sorry. I was completely out of line."

She felt like she was in a daze, getting a sudden burst of confidence Bonnie pulled Damon by the back of the head and began to kiss him with just as much passion as before. This kiss was just as good the first or technically the second. Had this been her dream from before he would have carried her upstairs to bed, but this wasn't her dream this was real and that realization came to Bonnie quickly. Tearing her lips from his she turned her back to him covering her face.

"I'm not dreaming, I'm not dreaming. I'm awake."

"Bon."

"I'm awake." She repeated. "There's a small part of me that wants to tell you that we should forget that this happened. But it did and I don't want to." This was the opening that she had been waiting for to tell Damon how she felt. He had to have felt something for her too otherwise he wouldn't have kissed her. Damon could have skipped over the kiss and continued to run lines. Bonnie needed to know that they were both feeling this same and not just something based on a physical aspect. Turning to face him Bonnie looked into his eyes and took a risk. "Can you- Do you feel anything for me? I need an honest answer, not something you think I want to hear to spare my feelings. I know that because of who you are you can be with anyone; I just need to know that this isn't based on physical attraction so that I don't start hoping for more. So I don't start building something up in my head and we can try to salvage this friendship."

"Bonnie, are you asking me if I want to be with you?" Damon wanted to make sure he heard right, he had not expected Bonnie to be the one to get the ball rolling and he was willing to wait. When he kissed her the second time he wanted to place the possibility of them being more then friends into her head not that she had already felt that way.

"Yes."

Damon couldn't help the genuine smile that graced his face; Bonnie couldn't help but smile back. Pulling her close to him looking down at her green eyes he placed a small kiss on her lips. "Bonnie, I have wanted to be with you for the longest time. I just didn't want to rush you into anything; I was going to wait until you were ready. This is more than attraction it's who you are and you are who I want to be with."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"We can do this? We can be together." For the first time in a long time Bonnie felt like she could be happy. This whole time she was worried that she would have ruined their friendship when all she had to do was be honest. She needed to remind herself to send a gift to the script writer.

"Once I get done with this tour I'm going to have Caroline clear my schedule and I am going to take you on our first official date. Somewhere outside of your house, a real date just the two of us."

"Damon you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. I'm not the only person in my family who needs to make appearance's and several of them owe me favors. You let me worry about the details, as much as it kills me I have to go."

Biting her bottom lip, Bonnie felt the rush of excitement of entering a new part of her relationship with Damon. "Okay."

"I'll call you when I land." He gave her one more kiss before he left her house.

The entire drive from Bonnie's to the private plane Damon was utterly content. He and Bonnie had finally admitted how they felt towards one another and to top it off they had kissed. He knew they were going to take it slow but knew that this was just the beginning for them. Boarding the plane Damon found his seat, sitting across from him was his every loyal private secretary Caroline sending emails. Across the aisle in the seat closest to him was his brother Stefan and across from him was Stefan's private secretary and best friend Lexi.

"Don't you look like the cat that ate the canary?" Lexi said. Damon and Lexi had friendly dynamic though she spent most of her with Stefan. She was the complete opposite of her counterpart Caroline; she was much down to earth and felt more like a friend to Stefan than an employee. Caroline was more structured and organized; she had every single minute of Damon's life planned out. When she was in work mode she stayed that way until she went home.

"I can't just be happy. I'm in good health, have a head full of hair and I look like this."

Stefan and Lexi both gave Damon a knowing look. The past few months when Damon had that look could only mean one thing. Bonnie.

"Fine if you must know Bonnie has agreed that we should take our relationship to another level."

"Congratulations." Lexi said she and Damon had a one off and they never had feelings for each other but the friendship was still there. She wanted him to be happy.

"It's about time, I'm happy for you brother." Stefan offered a smile, his brother had been not been happy in far too long and he happy Damon would smile again.

The support didn't last long when Caroline made her feelings clear; she scoffed and made a comment under her breath.

"Something you would like to say Caroline?"

Never one to hold back her opinion Caroline let her feelings known. "You're dating this woman after only a few months, you always rush into things. Didn't you learn your lesson after Katherine?"

It was almost like a record scratch, Katherine was not a name that should be brought up around Damon and hadn't been in the past few years. If there was one thing that could drag Damon out of his current high was the mention of his ex and Caroline just did it. The entire cabin felt the tension between the blonde and her superior, knowing the battle that was about to commence Lexi gave herself and Stefan and exit.

"Hey Stefan, did you know no matter what color fruit loop you have it taste the same?"

"Really we should test that, let's see if they have any." Stefan sounded like he really cared he just didn't want to get involved with another fight between Caroline and Damon. Getting up he quickly followed Lexi to the back of the plane.

"We don't talk about Katherine."

"I know and I apologize for bringing her up. I'm just looking out for you. I don't want you to get hurt again."

Moving to the edge of his seat Damon calmly spoke to Caroline, his face was completely stern as they held eye contact. "Bonnie is nothing like Katherine, what I feel for her is real and I am not being manipulated. I can make the distinction for myself, you are my friend Caroline and I respect you, but you will not tell me what I can do in my personal life. When you speak about Bonnie you will do it with respect. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes your Highness."

Caroline went right back into business mode letting him know who he was meeting with in Sydney and all the charity functions he and his brother needed to make appearances at. Bonnie was nothing like that bitch, she was sweet and kind she treated him like a person and wanted to do things for him. Unlike Katherine who needed to be worshiped, who needed all attention on her and completely warped Damon's personality to fit hers. Katherine who destroyed his life, ripped his heart out and almost ruined his legacy.

Sitting back Damon decided to send a text to Bonnie. **Is it weird that I already miss you?**

His phone buzzed after a few moments. **No, because I miss you too. Have a safe flight.**

Caroline was not going to ruin this for him; he was already planning their first date. Bonnie was going to make him happy, she already had before they got together and he was going to do the same for her in return.

 **Reviews always help to let me know to keep going so thank you.**

 **Nathan never really had a chance with Bonnie but he didn't know that. Damon and Bonnie finally admitted their feelings for each other and are having a first date. They won't be thrown into the public eye just yet. Don't hate Caroline for being weary she's not jealous of Bonnie she has her own life she's trying to protect Damon from getting hurt again. What did Katherine do to him?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything. As always thank you to everyone who reviews and favorites. I honestly didn't think I would get this far or if anyone would like it.**

Chapter 6

It had been a week since Bonnie and Damon had decided to start seeing each other, Damon had made good on his promise. He cleared his schedule and was ready to take Bonnie on their first date, all he told her was to be ready by seven and he would take care of the rest. It had been years since she had been on a first date and she was a combination of nerves and excitement. The rush, the butterflies, the sweaty palms all rolled into one.

She guessed that Damon wasn't a burger and fries first date guy, it was going to be the first time the two had ventured outside of Bonnie's house. The two had spent so much time there that when Damon said he was taking her out it threw her off. She had no idea where they were going; Damon insisted that it be a surprise. He told her to be ready at seven; Damon had seen Bonnie in every aspect of her wardrobe including the unflattering pieces. Still Bonnie wanted to impress Damon, but not go over the top. Nothing in her closet spoke to her as a first date outfit so instead of going out and purchasing a new outfit Bonnie decided to borrow from Kat's wardrobe, most of the clothes would sit in storage collecting dust and some managed to be auctioned off. All of her clothes on set were fitted for her specifically and some of the outfits were one of a kind. Bonnie was good friends with Marisol who was the head the costume department, she was able to borrow a dress she was had worn on the show for her father's wedding. She wore a short sleeve navy blue sheath dress with mesh yoke that stopped just before her knees and paired it with sparkling white quartz drop earrings. She left her hair in its natural curly pattern and parted it on the left; her makeup was kept simple and light.

Grabbing her clutch she made her way downstairs when her doorbell rang, feeling excited Bonnie rushed to the door to open it expecting Damon, instead she was met with a completely different man. Taking a step back Bonnie examined the man in front of her. The man at her front door was much taller than her; standing at six foot five his body was well built. His hair was a cropped dirty blonde with some light scruff, he looked older and if Bonnie could guess she would say late thirties. He was dressed in an all-black suit and matching tie.

"Miss Bennett?"

"Yes?" Bonnie responded hesitantly.

Sensing her hesitation he introduced himself. "My name is Adam Rollins. I work for His Royal Highness Prince Damon, he's still preparing everything for tonight and he asked me to escort you to him."

A sense of relieve fell over Bonnie. "Okay thank you."

Grabbing her jacket Bonnie locked her door as Adam held his arm out for her and lead her down the stairs. Behind her car were two black sedans Adam must have saw the look of confusion on her face because he answered her unasked question.

"His Highness thought it would be best if you had extra protection a safety precaution."

That sounded like Damon, getting into the backseat Adam pulled off, they made small talk while he drove. Bonnie learned that he had been working for the royal family for the past five years; he was a member of the military before that. He had a four year old son and he and his wife were expecting. Adam was extremely tight lipped about where they were headed she couldn't get any hint from him. When they finally arrived at the destination Bonnie had wished he told her because she could have told him where they were was wrong. They were outside the abandoned Starlight movie theater; the building had been shut down for the past ten years.

"I think you must have the wrong address, this place has been out of business for years."

"I have strict instructions to bring you here."

Adam got out of the car and walked to Bonnie's side of the car opened the door and placed his hand out for her to take. The two men from the other car were already out and one was holding the movie theater door open for her. Felling hesitant Bonnie was surprised when she looked in the building to see the lights were on, the windows had been blacked out. Walking in Bonnie could see a young girl behind the candy counter, popcorn machine and fountain drinks were all back in working order like she remembered. At the podium was a young man no older then sixteen, he was dressed in a vest just like the girl. With a smile he handed her a ticket. "Your movie is in theater three."

Taking the ticket from his hand Bonnie said a polite thank you and made her way down the hall. This whole thing was entirely confusing, how did Damon pull all of this off? Opening the door, the lights in the theater were brighter then she expected, at the top of the stairs was Damon. Dressed in a black suit and tie Bonnie made her way up to him, he was taller than she was he was standing on the top step and Bonnie on the second.

"Damon, what is this?"

"Elena told me that a standard American first date is dinner and a movie. Plus I know how much this place means to you."

"You remembered?" she asked touched. She had mentioned this place randomly in one of their first conversations when they were getting to know each other.

"That when you were six years old and your mother left nothing could make you happy, so one day your grandfather brought you here. It became a tradition he brought you here one weekend every month until it closed. You didn't have to be Bonnie the little girl without both her parents; you could escape into the movie and be anyone you want. You fell in love with acting in this building and in a weird way if it wasn't for this place we would not have met."

"This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me."

Giving him a kiss, she looked behind and saw that the last couple rows of seats were pulled out and replace with a small round table with dinner and candles. A glass of her favorite wine was already poured; holding out her seat for her Damon took his seat opposite Bonnie.

"I had one of your favorites prepared then after dinner we'll watch a movie, your choice."

The two began to eat and slipped in to easy conversation like they had done the previous months. Bonnie didn't know why she was making such a big deal about the date before. The dynamic of their relationship had not changed just because they were now seeing each other.

"I have to say that I was a bit nervous, it's been a decade since my last first date." Bonnie confessed.

"I understand. It's been a while since I been on a date myself."

"Did it have to do with your obligation to the crown?"

"No." Damon hesitated for a moment before he spoke. "My last girlfriend wasn't exactly a date type."

Bonnie could tell that there was more to the story, in all their conversations aside from their brief moment when they discussed her relationship with Aiden exes were not brought up. Grabbing his hand Bonnie could tell something was weighing on him.

"Did it not end well?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't think our first date is the time to talk about this."

"Before we even had a first date we talked about Aiden, besides its best to get it out of the way now. I doubt whatever happened between the two of you could be worse than getting left at the altar."

Contemplating whether to tell her he figured she was right, it was better that she heard it from him then from someone else later in their relationship. Like he had told Caroline, Bonnie was different from Katherine and he didn't want to start their relationship off with this weighing on him.

"Her name was Katherine. We met at a nightclub in Rome, it was an instant attraction and I fell hard. The only thing I failed to realize was she never loved me and was playing me the whole time."

 _Italian Night Club Four Years Ago_

 _Prince Damon and Prince Stefan were in Rome celebrating a friend's birthday, the club was packed with people all wanting to get a glimpse at the two handsome princes'. Stefan had disappeared into the sea of people below while Damon was up in the VIP booth. Sipping on his champagne Damon did a brief scan of the crowd when he saw her. Hands thrown in the air with an expensive bottle in one, wild curls bouncing left and right wearing a tight red dress that gave little to the imagination._

 _Bass pumping throughout the nightclub he watched her take a swig and move her body in tune to the beat. He made his way to the dancefloor maneuvering around cellphone cameras and dancing bodies, people trying to get his attention anyway they can. He came to a stop when he saw her fully. Olive skin, big brown eyes a perfect figure. Feeling his gaze on her she looked at him and spoke two words in her raspy voice held out her hand and she had him hooked._

 _"I'm Katherine."_

 _That's how it began she spent the night and then never left, he didn't want her to. His usual routine for one night stands was to have security escort them out and Caroline send a note with regret that they couldn't peruse the relationship further. Damon saw Katherine as his equal; she was intelligent, funny and kept him on his toes. He was addicted to her and found a piece of himself he thought was missing, she saw past everything Damon tried to present to the outside world. He fell in love with her quickly. All he wanted was her and all she wanted was him or so he thought._

 _Katherine was more than sex to him; he loved her with everything he had. They found a way to hide their relationship from the press, when they were spotted together they gave the cover story that she was working under Caroline as an apprentice for the royal family. It worked they were able to hide in plain sight and go on luxury vacations. Anything Katherine wanted she got without question._

 _They had been together for five months and Damon was happy. He had just got back from a meeting with his Grandmother when he found her in the kitchen. Barefoot, white sundress and her long brown hair pulled up eating an apple. How did he get so lucky to have her in his home in his life? Damon walked in from behind her and snaked his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck._

 _Katherine quickly turned to face him and pressed her lips to his. He lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom, her giggles echoed off the walls. He threw her on the bed as she quickly stripped herself of her dress and he removed his dress shirt. He kissed her deeply as reached for the dresser to get protection, but Katherine pulled his hand away._

 _"We don't need that."_

 _Looking at her Damon was confused. Well aware of the consequences of what could happen without what they needed was something Damon couldn't wrap his head around._

 _"Yes, we do. Don't need any rug rats running around." He joked. Katherine was not exactly the nurturing type._

 _"Would that be so bad a little me or you running around?" Katherine asked caressing his face. Pulling himself from on top of her he grabbed her hand so they could sit up on the bed. This was not something they had ever talked about._

 _"You don't even like children. When Caroline brought her daughter over you treated her like a dog."_

 _"We were playing dollies."_

 _"Katherine you threw the doll across the room, you were playing fetch."_

 _"You're right, but I would like our children. Besides there would a slew of staff to help out, when we have children it will be different."_

 _"Do you think about that? Us having a future marriage, kids all of that?"_

 _"I think about it all the time."_

 _Nothing could wipe the smile off of Damon's face as he went to kiss the love of his life. She had him wrapped around her finger._

 _That was something Damon soon found out that Katherine was an excellent liar. It had only been five months and Damon had already made the decision, he was going to propose. Yes, he needed his Grandmother's permission, but she loved him dearly and would support him. His father on the other hand was a different matter and he could care less what he thought. He had made it abundantly clear of his distaste for his own son and Katherine. He met with jeweler's that worked close with his family and designed the perfect Princess cut diamond Halo ring for her. They would have a courier deliver the ring to him in person. The day before the ring was scheduled to arrive he came home to find his father sitting in his living room twiddling the box between his fingers._

 _Prince Giuseppe was a man of honor and respect more so he demanded his respect then give it to anyone else. He was the first in line to the throne and he would have nothing stand in his way or taint his legacy including his oldest son._

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"You think I wouldn't find out. There's not a move you don't make without me knowing Damon."_

 _Going over to the mini bar Damon poured himself a drink. He didn't offer his father one as all he wanted was for him to do his rant and leave like he always did. He did not have time to be scolded like a child._

 _"You're going to have to be more specific. I do a lot of things old man."_

 _"Don't be cute. I'm talking about this." Giuseppe said throwing the ring at Damon. He caught the box with ease._

 _"Where did you get this?"_

 _"The courier dropped it off at the palace it was ready a day early. They sent a message that they would be happy to design your ring as the wedding approached."_

 _"Well aren't you going to congratulate me, father? You oldest son is about to be married."_

 _"You need your grandmother's permission and that will not be happening. There's nothing to congratulate you on, there's not going to be a marriage."_

 _"Father, as much as you like to believe that you control everything you don't control me or my life. I will marry Katherine and there is not a damn thing you can do about it."_

 _Standing up Giuseppe moved across the room to stand in front of Damon. The two stood eye to eye neither one backing down for the other._

 _"I love her." Damon finally spoke._

 _Giuseppe let out a laugh that filled the room. "You're incapable of love and being loved, Damon. You are nothing more than a broken toy, you are damaged inside, Damon, and you eventually destroy everyone around you_. _You let your emotions get ahead of your judgement and that is your weakness. I blame your mother she spoiled you from the day you were born, she made you weak and incompetent to be King."_

 _"Here we go it always goes back to the crown. God forbid my happiness should matter to you, it only matters how you look. If this was Stefan getting married you would let the entire country know before he even got down on one knee."_

 _"That's because your brother has incentive, he doesn't lack focus and will make a fine King one day. I pray that girl you're with says no and you don't have children that it ends with you. This country would be better off with Stefan as its leader."_

 _Damon always knew what his father thought of him, all the snide comments the favorable way he treated Stefan over Damon. He never thought he would hear in so many words his father thought his brother was better than him. It was after their mother died where the unspoken competition began for their father's attention. Stefan always came out first, second and third over Damon. The comparisons from not only in the palace, but all over the world left him feeling less then. Now he's come to the realization that it was all his father's doing, that Stefan was never his enemy._

 _"You will not embarrass this family or its legacy. You will break off this silly little fling you have with this girl and you will follow your duty to the crown. Get your act together and start showing some respect, because if you don't I swear Damon I will destroy you and your little whore too."_

 _Taking his drink out of his hand Giuseppe gulped it down and turned to walk out the room when Damon spoke. He would not let his father have the last word; his father hated him because he thought he was a threat._

 _"Just admit it. You are absolutely terrified that I can and will be a better King then you."_

 _"You will be nothing Damon, like you've always been." He said before he left the room._

 _The next month Damon went to the palace to visit his grandmother, his father was right he would need her permission. The rule was the first four in line would need the monarch's permission. His grandmother had just come back from a recent tour and had to schedule a meeting for when she returned. He was told that she was in a meeting and he should wait for her in her office, the palace had over a hundred rooms and his grandmother had dozens of offices, so he chose the one he was used to meeting her in._

 _Coming to the door he heard muffled sounds coming from the other side, this was his grandmother's home so he didn't have to knock, anyone there worked for her. Opening the door Damon was sure he was having an out of body experience. There on the couch in the study was the love of his life Katherine and his father, Katherine sitting in his lap. His father's dress shirt was unbuttoned, while Katherine's top was off. They were in a heated embrace when the sound of Giuseppe's zipper knocked sense into the situation and Katherine was a willing participant._

 _Slamming the back of the door to the wall Damon was able to get their attention. The two of them had scrambled to get off the couch, trying quickly to redress themselves._

 _"Katherine?"_

 _Wiping her smudged lipstick she looked at him with a smirk._

 _"Son," Giuseppe tried to explain, but that was all he could get out. The audacity of this man to call him Son, when he never once treated him as such leads him into a rage._

 _Damon lunged for his father as they both fell to the ground; Damon gave him two punches knocking him in his jaw. Giuseppe was able to get one shot in for Damon's nose, but that did not deter the young prince. Instead it angered him more and he thought back to all the wrongs his father had done and began to wrap his hands around his throat. Clawing at his son and desperate for air Giuseppe couldn't fight him off. It was a sea of staff and security that broke up the fight, pulling Damon off of his father with Giuseppe trying to get air back into his lungs._

 _"What the hell is going on in here?" the Queens husband Giorgio asked to the room._

 _"Your grandson just tried to kill your son, your Highness."_

 _"Damon?" Looking at his grandson he could see the anger pouring off of him, but something was off. Damon was raised to respect his father and would never raise a hand to him. "Giuseppe?"_

 _"My son doesn't have the guts to kill me."_

 _Looking around the room Damon could see that Katherine was absent; he knew he wasn't going to get the answers he wanted in a crowded room so he walked out. He knew where she'd be. Without a single word Damon left to the calls of his grandfather. Getting into his car he sped down the palace property to his home, the home he shared with her. He jumped out the car and threw the frond open he found her sitting in the living room casually like nothing had just happened._

 _"It wasn't the first time, if that's what you're thinking. I can see the wheels spinning in your head. Not a box office smash, but he could sell a few tickets."_

 _She walked behind the couch to pour herself a drink she tried to offer him one but he refused. He wanted answers from her, she had just admitted to having an affair with his father._

 _"Why, Katherine? I loved you. I was ready to marry you, share my life with you."_

 _Katherine walked closer to him and placed her hand on his face like she did so many times before, he quickly moved away from her._

 _"I know, but I figured why have the heir when I can have the crown?"_

 _"So was this just a game, you pick off the Salvatore's one by one? You know what my relationship with Giuseppe is like. Why would you want to hurt me?"_

 _"This isn't about you; it's about what I want."_

 _"And what's that?"_

 _"I told you the crown, and I can do it with your help or without it."_

 _"You honestly think that I would help you take away my families legacy? You didn't have to involve my father you had me. I loved you, worshipped you. I gave you everything you wanted."_

 _"It wasn't enough. You were never enough. I thought sure a Prince is nice, but you're only the second in line I deserve better. We can help each other Damon, I get what I want and you can help destroy your father's personal life."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Damon was sure Katherine was certifiably insane and wondering he missed it._

 _"I have Giuseppe wrapped around my finger and what better way to stick it to him then to have his wife in your bed. Think of it this way you don't help me and I'll erase you from this country's history."_

 _Katherine went further into her detailed plan, Katherine thought of herself first and nothing and no one would get in the way of what she wanted. Rolling her eyes she huffed that Damon could be slow sometimes._

 _"Please, Damon. Giuseppe hates you it wouldn't be that hard to put doubt into his ear that you are not his legitimate son. He cuts you off; Stefan doesn't really care about the crown so he will be easy to persuade to give up his place. All I have to do is wait for the old crone to die, marry Giuseppe, have an heir, he dies and I'm left being the Queen Mother."_

 _"You wouldn't do that to me."_

 _"I'd do it just to have the satisfaction of hearing you call me step mommy. Just think about it, you're either with me or you're my enemy. The last thing you want is that."_

 _"I want you out of my home and out of my life."_

 _"Fine, don't help me. Before she made her exit she turned to look at him one last time. "I wonder what Stefan is up to."_

 _Grabbing a bottle of bourbon he quickly chugged some of it down and turned his attention to his living room. Destroying everything he could get his hands on, he wrecked everything that held some semblance to Katherine. On a binge of destruction and booze was where Caroline found him._

 _"Your highness?"_

 _"I wish to be alone Caroline"_

 _"I think that's the last thing you need."_

 _"I want to be alone. Because the woman I thought was the love of my life wasn't who I thought she was." His glass he threw it at the way. "It was just one LIE!"_

 _Feeling the rage build up again he needed something else to destroy. Caroline stepped in his way and tried to reason with him._

 _"You need to go to bed, sleep this off. I'll have someone clean this up. Your grandmother wants to see you in the morning when you've sobered up."_

 _That stopped him; he never wanted to disappoint his grandmother. He knew he had some explaining to do and how he almost killed her first born son and the reason behind it. Putting him to bed Caroline's loyalty remained to the crown but mostly to Damon so she made the call that had been saving for the past four months._

"What happened to Katherine?"

"Turns out that Katherine wasn't even her real name it was an alias. When she was eighteen she conned her boyfriend into murdering her family then took off with the insurance money she was on the run. I don't even know how anyone knew who she really was."

Bonnie couldn't have seen that confession coming and she thought her past relationship was bad. He wasn't defined by his past and neither was she, they were starting over. Making light of the situation Bonnie joked. "I think we could use that as a storyline on Mystic Falls get a boost in ratings."

"It does sound made up, but it was very real. Thankfully my family was able to keep it out of the press. This doesn't change anything?"

"No, you're still Damon. Just Damon with a colorful past."

"That's why I like you, Bon."

"I like you too."

Damon and Bonnie spent the rest of dinner making conversation discussing his recent tour and the cities he visited. Bonnie never traveled outside the US she was always fascinated by the places he's been. Watching a movie in an empty movie theater was a different experience, she didn't have the distractions of other people. In a place that meant so much to her childhood with someone she grew to care deeply about was a better first date she could ask for.

After dinner Damon drove her home himself, still with his security following behind them. He walked her to her front door.

"I hope you enjoyed our first date because the second is even better."

"Who says that there is going to be a second?"

"Bonnie there is going to be a second." He sounded so confident. He gave her a kiss to end the night and turned to leave. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at six."

"Tomorrow?"

"I told you Bonnie I had Caroline clear my schedule, I'm yours for the five days."

Their next dates were a bit more in the open Damon explained he wanted their first date to not only be intimate, but to mean something to her. They went bowling with his security dressed in street attire as to not bring attention to them. They went to an arcade and mini and all other typical first date spots. On their last date together Bonnie got to pick the spot and they went to a little dive bar, they assumed they had been caught when most of the night a woman kept watching them. When the woman asked for a picture Damon graciously turned her down when she explained she just wanted one with Bonnie. As much as she wanted to keep their little bubble of having Damon to herself for a few days he did have to return home.

It was the day of her grandfather's 67th birthday and William Bennett liked to be celebrated. He did have a request from Bonnie and that was the dish that Damon had made, the problem was Damon was back at home so Bonnie was on her own. She had already gone shopping earlier and got everything she needed now all she had to do was prepare it. Getting out her laptop she set it up on her island and made a video call to Damon, instead of blue eyes she was met with green.

"Hi, Bonnie."

"Hi Stefan." Bonnie was a little caught off guard, she hadn't had a real conversation with Stefan he was always background noise on the phone when he and Damon were together.

"Damon left the room, but I figured I'd answer so he wouldn't miss your call."

"Thank you. How are you?" Taking in his appearance she didn't see any relation to his brother. His eyes were a mossy green almost hazel while Damon was a stark blue. His hair was a perfectly coiffed brown while Damon's was a messy black. His face was clean shaven and he looked so boyish, but from what Damon told her Stefan was a year older then Bonnie.

"I've been good. Getting ready for the game with Damon." As if on cue so they could end their small talk Damon came into the room. From the screen she could see him make his way into the room holding two beers. It was then Bonnie took in both Damon and Stefan they were both wearing matching blue jerseys. "Bonnie is on the phone."

Handing the phone to Damon, Stefan took his beer and left the room without saying a word. Feeling bad Bonnie didn't want to intrude on Stefan's time with Damon.

"Hi Bon Bon."

"Hi. I didn't mean to interrupt brother bonding time."

Rolling his eyes, Bonnie was too concerned about other people's feelings it was just Stefan. "Bon you're fine, the game is not on for a while. Stefan's fine he knows your my girlfriend, he was trying to be respectful and gives us some privacy."

Damon always managed to catch her off guard; bringing her hand to her mouth Bonnie couldn't wipe the shocked looked from her face.

"What?"

"You just called me your girlfriend."

"Bon, I've called you that before." Damon was sure they had discussed it; he was just so used to thinking it whenever he thought of Bonnie. It just seemed right.

"No, I would I remember that conversation. And I would think that you would ask before you go ahead and make an assumption like that." She threw his smirk that he always had back at him.

"Well Bonnie Sheila Bennett will you be my girlfriend?"

Pretending to think it over, Bonnie thought about it for a second. "Yes, I will Damon too many middle names Salvatore."

 **I thought that it was best to get the Katherine stuff out of the way like I did with Aiden. Reviews always let me know what you guys like.**


End file.
